Konoha Monogatari
by flordesombra
Summary: En medio del peligro que toda misión ninja implica, ¿habrá sitio para un poquito de romance? ¡Por supuesto que sí, garantía Flordesombra 100%! ShikaTem, NejiTenten, NarutoHinata, SakuraLee, ChoujiIno...
1. Cap1

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

**Capítulo uno**

Naruto se despertó por el fuerte rugido de su estómago. No era un despertar muy elegante, pero sí efectivo. Se levantó de un salto, sin quitarse siquiera el gorro de dormir, para buscar un bote de ramen instantáneo.

Sacó la cabeza del fondo del armario con un suspiro. No le quedaba ni un sólo envase. Sus tripas protestaron con fuerza y él se dobló abrazándose la cintura.

-Creo que es hora de ir al Ichiraku.

00000

Los dos tazones de ramen le habían dejado el monedero vacío, pero Naruto se sentía feliz y repleto. No era un chico muy problemático en ese sentido.

-_Ohayo_, Naruto -Iruka-sensei apartó el toldo del restaurante y tomó asiento junto al chico – Te veo más hambriento de lo normal.

-Hoy no puedo invitarte, sensei –dijo Naruto antes de eructar.

-Como si pensaras hacerlo… En fin, he oído por ahí que pensabas entrenarte.

-Siempre me entreno –dijo él.

-Ya pero ibas a hacer un viaje, ¿verdad?

Hinata sintió que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies. Había permanecido escondida tras la pared del Ichiraku, escuchando la conversación, intentando armarse del valor suficiente como para comer junto a Naruto. Y ahora llegaba Iruka-sensei y decía que Naruto se iba, cuando hacía apenas unos meses que había llegado a la aldea.

-Sí. Me voy a la frontera. Dicen que es un buen sitio para entrenarse, además creo que hay unas fuentes termales increíbles. ¿Quieres venir, Iruka-sensei?

-¿Y qué pasaría con la Academia?

Hinata estuvo a punto de presentarse voluntaria para acompañarle. Casi, porque la idea de caminar, entrenar y vivir junto a Naruto durante tanto tiempo le resultaba tan embarazosa que se quedó clavada en el suelo, completamente roja. Naruto salió del restaurante tan entusiasmado con su viaje que ni se percató de la figura vestida de negro que estaba al lado.

00000

Hinata caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su casa. Comió en silencio con su familia, lo cual no era extraño, ya que ni su padre ni su hermana Hanabi eran muy habladores. Por eso le gustaba tanto entrenar con Kiba, porque era agradablemente ruidoso. Igual que Naruto…

Pidió permiso para levantarse y subió a su cuarto. Si Naruto se iba, quizá ella no tendría nunca las agallas suficientes para decirle cuánto le gustaba. Tal vez debería… No, era impensable, su padre nunca se lo consentiría. Aunque no tenía por qué decírselo, ya no era una cría, tenía casi dieciocho años. Neji entraba y salía de la casa siempre que quería y nadie le preguntaba nunca nada. Pero Neji era un chico y pertenecía ya a los Anbu.

Aun así no era justo. Llena de determinación, Hinata comenzó a preparar una bolsa de viaje. La duda le asaltó al llenarla por la mitad, pero sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y siguió con su tarea. Chocó con alguien al salir por la puerta.

-¿Dónde va Hinata-sama? –la fría y profunda voz de Neji la hizo encogerse.

Él también llevaba una bolsa de viaje pequeña. Hinata observó que no llevaba la ropa de los Anbu ni la máscara.

-¿Dónde vas tú, Neji-niisan? –preguntó ella. Él no contestó, sólo la miró fijamente, esperando que ella respondiera primero.

-Voy… de entrenamiento –dijo ella. Bueno, no era una mentira total.

Neji se dio por satisfecho con esa respuesta. Habían aprendido a protegerse el uno al otro para que las costumbres de Hiashi –bastante chapadas a la antigua- no les asfixiasen, y hacer la vista gorda con algunas de sus actividades había dado resultado siempre.

-Yo tengo una misión con Tenten y Lee. Algo aburrido, pero Gai Sensei me lo ha pedido como un favor.

Después de hacer una inclinación a Hinata, desapareció en una cortina de humo. Ella sólo intentó salir sin ser vista, tras dejar una nota a su padre. Sus pies descalzos no hacían el más mínimo ruido en el tatami, pero con Hiashi había que tomar triples precauciones.

El aire fresco del exterior no consiguió tranquilizarla, pero sí se sintió exultante y frenética por empezar su misión personal.

-¡_Byakugan_! –dijo. Su mirada atravesó el bosque, barriendo cada centímetro de madera y follaje, hasta que vio la figura de Naruto. Sólo echó una última mirada a su casa antes de empezar a caminar.

00000

Era la misión más aburrida que Neji había realizado desde hacía mucho tiempo. En los Anbu todo era emoción y peligro de muerte, pero escoltar a un embajador desde el País del Fuego hasta el del Viento no era algo que él hubiera llamado "emocionante". A los 12 años sí se lo habría parecido, pero ahora tenía que contener los bostezos.

Lee y Tenten iban a los lados del embajador, mientras que él se mantenía en la retaguardia. Ni siquiera necesitaba tener el Byakugan activado todo el rato, habría supuesto un gasto innecesario de chakra.

Tal vez fue ese completo aburrimiento lo que le hizo fijarse en el trasero de Tenten. Lo cierto es que era lo más interesante que había visto en todo el día, y en Lee no iba a fijarse, por supuesto –esa era, al menos, su justificación-.

Tenten había crecido un poco, pero en general seguía siendo la misma chica delgada y fibrosa, con sus camisas orientales y sus moñitos. ¿Sería su punto de vista lo que había cambiado? Ahora le parecía mucho más interesante, desde luego. Se le marcaba un poco la ropa interior a través de los pantalones, y Neji sintió la urgente necesidad de usar el Byakugan y ver de qué color era.

Tenten escuchó a Neji murmurar un apagado "-_Byakugan_". Comenzó a mirar a todos lados, en busca de posibles enemigos.

-¿Has visto algo interesante, Neji? –le preguntó. Él sólo esbozó una media sonrisa y giró la cabeza.

-Quizá –dijo, pero siguió andando tranquilamente. Tenten no supo por qué, pero un intenso escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

00000

-Si no doy 1200 saltos a la comba, daré 300 patadas al tronco.

Rock Lee se lanzaba gritos de ánimo mientras saltaba con agilidad. Una ligera capa de sudor le cubría. El brillo del sudor en la piel era increíble a la luz del amanecer. Dio los 1200 saltos, pero aún así comenzó a dar patadas al tronco. El entrenamiento le hacía sentir bien, la revitalizaba, aunque acabara arrastrándose por el suelo a causa del cansancio. La primavera de la juventud no esperaba a nadie, después de todo.

Neji, Tenten y el embajador dormitaban unos metros más allá. Era lo máximo que podían permitirse durante una misión, unas ligeras cabezadas y luego seguir su camino. Partirían en una hora, a Lee todavía le sobraría tiempo para dar 250 puñetazos al tronco –que ya estaba suplicando misericordia – y darse un baño en el arroyo que había visto. Unos minutos bajo su pequeña cascada tal vez le harían tener su revelación.

Para variar, empezó a pensar en Sakura, sus pensamientos acompañados por el rítmico golpeteo de su pierna en la madera. Si ella estuviera allí, viéndole entrenar, animándole... Se ruborizó suavemente mientras su sonrisa se acentuaba y pasaba a golpear el tronco con los puños.

-¿Tan pronto y ya haciendo ruido innecesario? –los agradables pensamientos de Lee fueron interrumpidos por Neji.

-_Ohayo_ –dijo, interrumpiendo los golpes - ¿Por qué no has despertado también a Tenten? Si salimos en menos de una hora, tal vez podamos estar de vuelta en Konoha por la noche.

Por una vez en su vida, Hyuga Neji se quedó sin habla. ¿Qué podía decirle a Lee, que no había querido despertarla porque le gustaba verla profundamente dormida? Esa era la verdad, Neji había decidido salir del estado de duermevela porque había notado la cabeza de Tenten en su brazo. La había mirado dormir, había notado su respiración tibia a través de la tela de su camisa. Y no había podido soportarlo más, si hubiera permanecido más tiempo junto a ella seguro que habría acabado lamentándolo. Una cosa era mirarle el trasero y otra implicarse físicamente con una compañera de equipo.

-Da igual, déjala dormir un rato –dijo Lee, sin esperar ninguna explicación. Sólo cogió una toalla de su bolsa de viaje y se dirigió al arroyo.

00000

Nara Shikamaru había tenido la mañana más espantosa de toda su vida. No sólo su madre le había sacado de la cama a puntapiés, sino que había invadido su habitación para limpiarla, descolocándole una partida que tenía a medias en el tablero de gô y le había obligado a limpiar toda su ropa, que estaba cómodamente tirada por el suelo, al alcance de cualquiera.

No hemos mencionado que Shikamaru llevaba cuatro meses viviendo en su propio apartamento, lo cual entrañaba algo de intimidad. O eso creía.

Vale, la casa estaba hecha una cuadra, pero nunca le había gustado que le metieran prisa para nada. Si él quería vivir como un cerdo, ¿no tenía derecho a ello? ¿Seguiría su madre mangoneándolo toda la vida?

-No sé cómo lo aguanta papá. Ahora está sólo todo el día con ella, un día se matarán el uno al otro –le dijo a Chôji, que estaba sentado enfrente de una de las lavadoras de Lavanderías Kirei, metiendo la mano de vez en cuando en una gran bolsa de patatas fritas.

-Venga, tu madre se preocupa por ti, no creo que eso sea tan malo –dijo.

-Aaah –suspiró Shikamaru – pero estoy harto. Me gustaría que me dieran una misión para largarme un tiempo. Nada demasiado complicado, ya sabes.

-Deseo cumplido –la voz rotunda de Tsunade sama les hizo dar un brinco – Hay que llevar un pergamino a la aldea de al lado, y ya que te ofreces voluntario, aquí tienes –dijo, dándole el rollo a Shikamaru y yéndose en dirección al salón de mah jong (a perder unas cuantas partidas, sin duda).

Chôji miró a Shikamaru con una sonrisa gentil, pero éste parecía no estar del todo contento.

-¿De qué te quejas ahora? Tienes la misión que querías, ¿no?

Shikamaru sonrió sarcásticamente mientras miraba por encima el pergamino.

-Sí, pero sigue sin gustarme que una mujer me dé órdenes. Mendokusai…

00000

Haruno Sakura respiró hondo en medio del aire pesado y húmedo del invernadero. Llevaba una semana en la aldea de la Arena estudiando las propiedades de sus venenos y antídotos por orden de la vieja Tsunade. La verdad es que tenían una extensa variedad de flores venenosas, sobre todo para tratarse de una aldea en medio del desierto.

Pero ya estaba cansada. Había copiado los pergaminos más importantes y experimentado con plantas suficientes como para escribir un tratado, que era lo que le había encargado Tsunade. Como si esa vieja no tuviera ya bastantes libros… Ella hubiera preferido dedicar esa semana a alguna otra cosa, como a pensar en Sasuke. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría pensando en ella?

Seguro que no. Dando un suspiro pesaroso, comenzó a subir las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. Le habían dado el cuarto sobre el invernadero para que no anduviera dando vueltas por la torre del Kazekage todo el día. De todas maneras Gaara no era una persona muy habladora, así que todos contentos.

Dos horas después Sakura empezó a caminar en dirección a Konoha, tarareando una melodía triste, muy acorde con su estado anímico.

La arena iba desapareciendo a medida que los grandes espacios de hierba aumentaban. Ya se iba viendo algún árbol y acumulaciones de matorrales.

Y de pronto Sakura notó algo agarrando su tobillo. Se apartó y sacó tras kunais de su cartuchera, lista para atacar. Quien la había agarrado permanecía en el suelo, medio enterrado por la arena y los matorrales secos.

-¿Lee-san? –dijo, al reconocerle. Él sólo levantó la cabeza, murmuró algo y se dejó caer, inconsciente.

-Unas horas antes-

Neji, Lee y Tenten escucharon un ruido simultáneamente. Lee se situó delante del embajador y Neji activó el Byakugan. Tenten sacó un par de rollos de pergamino de los cuales sacaba sus armas.

-Son cinco –dijo Neji – Puedo acabar con ellos.

-No será necesario –dijo Lee – Llevaros al embajador, yo os seguiré en cinco minutos.

-Pero… -dijo Tenten. Lee la interrumpió con un movimiento de su mano derecha. Levantó el pulgar y giró la cara para ofrecerle una genuina "nice guy pose".

-Sólo tengo ganas de hacer ejercicio, Tenten, estaré bien.

Tras un momento de duda, los tres se marcharon. Lee se situó, esperando que los atacantes se atrevieran a salir de la maleza. Cogió al vuelo dos kunais que volaron certeros hacia su cara, y barrió una andanada de shuriken de una patada.

Finalmente dieron la cara, y Lee se preparó para el combate.

00000

Lee despertó de su inconsciencia al notar el calor de una hoguera. Se levantó, pero automáticamente fue devuelto a su posición original por un par de manos suaves. Enfocó la vista y tuvo que restregarse los ojos, sin creerse lo que veía.

-¿Sakura-san? –ella sonrió y su estómago dio un brinco - ¿Dónde estoy?

Le dolía todo. El combate con los cinco ninjas había resultado demasiado duro, no eran contrincantes normales. Tras sus máscaras y embozos todos tenían las marcas de la maldición de Orochimaru. No había sido un combate muy justo.

-He visto los cuerpos de esos ninjas en el bosque –dijo ella – No están muertos, pero no podrán moverse en un par de días. Aunque podemos arreglarlo, si quieres –dijo, mientras cogía una de las muchas botellas de veneno que había traído.

Lee sólo negó con la cabeza. Se hizo un examen corporal durante unos segundos. Debía tener una costilla rota, además de la muñeca derecha dislocada y la pierna izquierda completamente destrozada. Eso sin contar los numerosos cortes y quemaduras.

"-No podía haberme presentado ante Sakura con peor aspecto", pensó.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó ella.

-Me pondré bien, soy un chico fuerte –dijo, intentando parecer optimista.

-Eso no es lo que te he preguntado, Lee-san. ¿Te duele algo?

-Todo –dijo, sucumbiendo ante la presión de su mirada severa. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y sacó un kunai para romper el traje verde de Lee. Él intentó levantarse para impedírselo.

-Tranquilo, sólo voy a cortar lo justo –rasgó la tela por la mitad desde el cuello hasta la cintura, también cortó las mangas y las vendas de su mano derecha. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Lee notó como ella le colocaba bien el hueso con un golpe seco. Se encogió un poco y comenzó a relajarse a medida que ella concentraba su chakra en la zona, curándola lentamente. Pasado un rato ella remangó la tela del pantalón hasta la rodilla. El hueso asomaba por la piel, que ardía febrilmente. Concentró el chakra en el centro de sus manos y las apoyó suavemente en la zona fracturada. El hueso comenzó un retroceso hasta quedar de nuevo soldado, la piel se cerró y volvió a su estado normal. Lo mismo ocurrió con la costilla rota y con los cortes más grandes.

-Bueno, creo que ya está –dijo entre jadeos y secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Eres la mejor ninja médico que he conocido, Sakura-san –dijo él, levantándose y moviendo la muñeca en círculos.

-Siento lo de tu traje – dijo ella. Lee miró la tela verde de su traje cayendo sin forma por sus hombros – Tal vez puedas coger algo de ropa mientras los otros ninjas estén inconscientes.

Él asintió y terminó de cortar la parte superior del traje hasta la cintura. La banda protectora con el símbolo de Konoha le iba muy bien de cinturón, al menos de momento.

Tal vez fuera el cansancio después del gasto de chakra, pero Sakura encontró particularmente difícil apartar los ojos del torso de Lee. Era realmente fibroso, los músculos se le marcaban suavemente en los brazos y el pecho. Sakura escuchó un murmullo lejano. Tardó un rato en comprender que Lee le estaba preguntando algo.

-¿Decías algo? –preguntó. Lee parecía desconcertado.

-No tiene importancia, Sakura-san.

De repente Lee se sentía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque no sabía por qué. Se echó boca arriba en la hierba y contempló las estrellas.

00000

Chôji se despidió de un malhumorado Shikamaru y comenzó a caminar hacia Flores Yamanaka. Ino se giró tras el mostrador al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta.

-Ah, eres tú, Chôji –dijo, ajustándose el delantal un poco más - ¿Ya se ha ido ese perezoso de Shikamaru? Ni siquiera se ha despedido, el muy… Pero en fin, ¿querías algo?

Chôji tragó saliva y miró alrededor intentando parecer serio y tranquilo.

-Quería un ramo de flores –dijo, al fin.

-El día de la madre está un poco lejos todavía, ¿no crees?

Chôji se irguió enfadado y comenzó a irse, pero Ino le detuvo poniéndose delante.

-Venga, no me digas que es para una chica –dijo ella con malicia - , porque eso sí que sería un cotilleo importante.

-Pues sí, es para una chica –dijo él, ruborizándose – Quiero… el ramo más bonito que tengas.

Ino parpadeó, perpleja, y luego su mirada se volvió compasiva. Pobre Chôji, ¿quién sería la chica de la que se había enamorado? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría él cuando le dieran calabazas?

-Bueno, pues háblame un poco de ella, así podré hacerle un ramo acorde con su personalidad y todos esos rollos.

Él pensó un poco antes de contestar, sin que el rubor desapareciera de sus mejillas.

-Es muy guapa –empezó - . Aunque está demasiado delgada, se obsesiona demasiado con el tema.

-Bueno, eso demuestra que sabe cuidarse, pero cogeremos un par de orquídeas. Es una flor a la que le cuesta mucho marchitarse por los malos cuidados. Se mantiene fresca bastante tiempo aunque no la riegues y si, al contrario, la riegas demasiado, sigue estando igual de bonita. Con una orquídea le estás diciendo que no hace falta que se preocupe, porque siempre estará preciosa.

-También es muy alegre, no para de hablar nunca –continuó él.

-Entonces añadiremos algunas margaritas rojas –dijo, cogiendo tres ejemplares medianos.

-Creo que eso es todo –dijo él.

-Parece que no la conoces muy bien, ¿no, Chôji? Sólo me has dicho que es bonita, que se cuida mucho y que es una parlanchina.

-Añade lo que quieras para que sea un ramo muy especial.

Ino completó el ramo con unas ramas finas de bambú. Minimalista pero alegre, con las orquídeas blancas, las margaritas rojas y el verde desvaído de las cañas. Las ató con celofán y un lazo y se las dio a Chôji.

-Esta vez de las doy gratis –dijo ella. "-Bastante mal lo vas a pasar cuando te diga que no", pensó, sin una pizca de esperanza para él.

00000

Naruto estaba disfrutando demasiado de su entrenamiento. De momento había practicado taijutsu con algunas de sus copias, había invocado a algún sapo de tamaño mediano y comido ramen instantáneo mirando las estrellas.

Y todavía le quedaba sumergirse en una de las termas que salpicaban el paisaje. Comenzó a desvestirse mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla ("_Japanese People_"de _Orange Range_).

Hinata había conseguido darle alcance. Estaba realmente cansada, no había sido nada sencillo localizarle, porque estaba tan entusiasmado que caminaba erráticamente, a veces en zigzag o en círculos durante un rato. En otros momentos simplemente echaba a correr, y ella tenía que seguirle jadeando.

Pero al fin había llegado al claro donde se entrenaba. Se acercó despacio, intentando no hacer ruido. Y lo que vio la dejó convenientemente sin habla.

Naruto cogió agua en un cubo y se la echó por encima, enjabonándose sentado en una roca. La espuma se escurría por su cuerpo torneado y bronceado, humedeciendo su piel, y Hinata notó como se le secaba la boca.

Él cogió más agua en el cubo y se aclaró. Ahora no había ni rastro de espuma para cubrirle parcialmente, sólo el agua resbalando por su espalda, sus abdominales, su… Hinata comenzó a ponerse roja hasta llegar al nivel "ebullición". Antes de que Naruto se sumergiera en la terma, se desmayó musitando un débil "-Na… Naruto-kun".

-¿Mmm? –él se giró y parpadeó sorprendido al ver a Hinata en el suelo. Se acercó sin molestarse en cubrirse y se acuclilló frente a ella, agarrándola por los hombros.

-Hinata, ¿qué haces aquí? –ella empezó a abrir los ojos, pero al ver a Naruto tan cerca sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en las sienes. Evitó el desvanecimiento dándole un golpe accidental a Naruto en un lado de la cabeza y girándose con los ojos tapados.

-¿Te importaría… taparte un poco, por favor? –musitó bajo sus manos.

Por primera vez él se dio cuenta de su desnudez. Corrió a por sus pantalones y su camiseta negra, y ya más decente, se acercó de nuevo a HInata.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Hinata? –volvió a preguntar. Ella sintió ganas de confesarle su verdadera razón, pero no pudo. Era demasiado pronto.

-Estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento –dijo. Él asintió, mirándola de arriba abajo, su pelo enredado y lleno de ramitas por recorrer el bosque, su cazadora rota y manchada en algunos puntos. Sonrió ampliamente y le señaló otra fuente termal a cierta distancia de la que había escogido él.

-¿No te apetecería darte un baño, Hinata? Yo estaba a punto de hacerlo, dicen que estas aguas tienen poderes curativos – ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza – Te prometo que no te espiaré mientras te bañas – le dijo, ofreciéndole su meñique – Si rompo mi promesa, tragaré mil agujas.

Ella unió su meñique al de él y asintió con una sonrisa tímida. Después de todo, Naruto nunca le había dado razones para desconfiar de él.

00000

Shikamaru había terminado su misión con éxito. No era nada digno de elogio, tan sólo había tenido que llevar ese pergamino mohoso a una aldea de montaña. Lo difícil era regresar a casa tan pronto, especialmente después de haber salido corriendo sin despedirse de su madre.

Había comenzado a entrar en el bosque cuando escuchó un sonido de ramas rotas. Aguzó el oído y se llevó la mano lentamente a la bolsa de los shuriken.

Aquello que producía el sonido estaba justo encima de su cabeza. ¿Un abanico gigante? Antes de reaccionar vio cómo se separaban en el aire el abanico y su portador. Avanzó un par de metros para coger al vuelo a quien caía del cielo.

Temari abrió los ojos dolorosamente y vio la cara de Shikamaru. Antes de poder preguntarle qué demonios hacía allí, un objeto cortante rozó la mejilla de él. Un hilo de sangre partió verticalmente su piel. Shikamaru se situó delante de Temari e hizo el sello del Kagenui no Jutsu. Cuando los dos ninjas del sonido que perseguían a la chica salieron dispuestos a atacar, su sombra se extendió y se alzó en forma de tentáculos, atravesándolos limpiamente. Todo acabó en un visto y no visto, y Temari tardó un rato en sentirse molesta por el hecho de que él le hubiera salvado el culo.

-No hacía falta que… -empezó a decir, pero le faltaba el aliento y terminó con una tos ahogada. Shikamaru se fijó en sus cortes y en el hombro dislocado que hacía que el brazo de Temari cayera inerte en un ángulo extraño.

Ella sólo se levantó y se golpeó el hombro contra un árbol cercano. El golpe hizo que el hueso se colocara, aunque seguía doliéndole implacablemente.

Shikamaru tuvo que admitir que ella los tenía bien puestos. Se acercó al ver que se le doblaban las rodillas. Era evidente que sus atenciones la molestaban, pero de momento las admitió.

-Será mejor que nos movamos –dijo ella – Podía haber algún ninja más siguiéndome – intentó caminar, pero no pudo. Los numerosos cortes que tenía parecían evidenciar que había perdido mucha sangre.

Shikamaru la cogió en brazos sin hacer caso de sus protestas. La obligó a rodearle el cuello con su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a correr, dejando atrás a posibles enemigos.

Pararon un kilómetro más adelante. Él la dejó caer en la hierba, respirando con dificultad y sudando a mares. Además de llevarla a ella, había tenido que coger su pesado abanico, y eso era demasiado esfuerzo para Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué te seguían esos tipos? – fue lo primero que le preguntó.

-Secreto nacional –dijo tan sólo. Él tuvo que contentarse con eso, un secreto nacional era algo muy serio. Dejó caer la mochila al suelo y buscó una pomada de hierbas que le había regalado Ino. Venía muy bien para las inflamaciones y los cortes. Ella sólo le miró hurgar en el saco, preguntándose que sería lo siguiente que haría.

Shikamaru no se molestó en explicarle nada, tan sólo empezó a desabrocharle el delantal que cubría su kimono. Temari reaccionó dándole un bofetón.

-¿Estás loca? –él la miró con el ceño profundamente fruncido mientras se tocaba con cuidado la mejilla.

-¿Qué pretendes que haga cuando un niñato como tú empieza a desnudarme?

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio durante unos segundos. Finalmente él dejó la pomada cerca de ella y se marchó para darle un poco de intimidad y escapar de la ira de esa mujer.

Temari le vio alejarse. Esperó hasta que desapareció en la maleza para quitarse el kimono. De todas maneras llevaba vendas bajo la ropa, pero era una cuestión de principios. Se aplicó con cuidado una gruesa capa de crema en toda la zona del hombro y la clavícula, suspirando aliviada al sentir su frescor. En los cortes también era efectiva, al menos la hemorragia cesaba y mitigaba el dolor. Escuchó los pasos de Shikamaru y se cubrió el pecho con su kimono, demasiado deprisa como para parecer informal.

-Maldita neurótica –dijo, sentándose de golpe junto a ella – Eh, ¿quién te dijo que podías usar tanta? –dijo, quitándoselo de las manos.

Temari iba a soltarle una amarga respuesta, pero él empezó a extender la pomada por los cortes a los que ella no llegaba. Había una tensión evidente entre ellos, aunque las atenciones de Shikamaru no resultaban ya tan molestas. Temari respiró aliviada cuando todas sus heridas superficiales comenzaron a cerrarse.

-Ya puedes vestirte –dijo él. Ella se puso el kimono con dificultad, pero decidió no ponerse la manga derecha. Lo mejor sería hacerse un cabestrillo que le mantuviera el brazo doblado y pegado al pecho. Empezó a buscar un rollo de venda en la bolsa de los shuriken, pero él la apartó y le tendió unas vendas más anchas. Antes de poder decir una palabra, él estaba vendándola.

-¡Deja ya de portarte como mi enfermera! –exclamó, incómoda.

-¿Así me lo agradeces? Te he salvado el pellejo, maldita sea –contestó él.

-Vale, así me pagas la vez que YO te salvé a ti.

Ante eso Shikamaru no tuvo respuesta. Tal y como había dejado la pomada, dejó la venda al alcance de Temari y empezó a montar el campamento. Si había aprendido algo de su padre, era que cuando una mujer se empeñaba en cabrearse, había que dejarla sola con su mal humor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bwahaha, he aquí el primer capítulo. Este es el primer fic de Naruto que escribí, así que no seaís crueles en vuestros reviews si lo encontráis ingenuo o torpe. Mata ne!


	2. Cap2

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

Capítulo dos 

Neji y Tenten habían terminado con éxito su misión. El embajador estaba en lugar seguro y ellos podían regresar a Konoha. Sin embargo, lo primero era buscar a Lee y ver si estaba bien.

Neji iba delante, con el Byakugan activado. Tenten estaba preocupada por Lee, pero más le preocupaba estar a solas con Neji, sobre todo después de su comportamiento el día anterior. Era como si Neji no se estuviera portando correctamente y lo supiera. Y le gustara.

Neji localizó a Lee a treinta kilómetros al norte, y también detectó el chakra de la figura que estaba junto a él. Era chakra curativo. Bueno, así que Lee estaba bien acompañado. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

Tenten no se había percatado, y Neji tuvo ganas de reírse diabólicamente ante la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

00000

Sakura había insistido en hacerle otro chequeo al día siguiente, y Lee la dejaba sin oponer resistencia. Sus manos suaves le tocaban de vez en cuando, haciendo latir su corazón con fuerza. Ella miró con sus ojos expertos la columna de Lee y la recorrió con dos dedos, haciendo que los escalofríos treparan por su espalda.

-Creo que está todo bien. Es cierto que eres un chico fuerte –dijo, con una sonrisa. Se sentó y se sirvió un té. Era genial compartir un té amargo con alguien en medio de la naturaleza.

-El mérito es tuyo, me curaste perfectamente, Sakura-san –dijo él, tomando su propia taza. Esa misma mañana había podido entrenar tan duro como siempre, y ya había tomado prestada la ropa necesaria a los ninjas derrotados.

Sakura estaba algo desilusionada por ello. Esa mañana se había despertado al escuchar los rítmicos golpes del puño de Lee en la madera. Él se había detenido un segundo, el tiempo suficiente como para que ella pudiera ver mejor su torso cubierto por el sudor y el contraste de sus brazos vendados con el resto de su piel brillante.

-Siento haberte despertado, Sakura-san – le había dicho. Pues ella no lo había sentido en absoluto. Ahora él estaba cubierto por unos pantalones y una camiseta negros. Que lástima.

-¿Vamos a seguir nuestro camino hasta Konoha? –preguntó él. Ella salió de su ensimismamiento con más rapidez que la noche anterior.

-Es lo mejor, ¿verdad? –dijo, aunque se le ocurrió una idea – De camino a Konoha hay una aldea muy famosa por su sake. ¿Te gusta beber, Lee?

Él empezó a negar con vehemencia, pero ella no se desanimó.

-Bueno, pues yo probaré ese sake y tú me acompañarás – Lee sonrió, sintiéndose el chico más feliz del mundo. Acompañar a Sakura a tomar una copa era prácticamente una cita, ¿verdad? Ah, la primavera de la juventud estaba floreciendo…

Llegaron por la tarde a la aldea. Lee caminaba por las callejuelas temiendo emborracharse sólo con el intenso olor a alcohol que flotaba en el aire. Entraron en la primera taberna que encontraron y Sakura pidió una botella de sake frío para empezar. Lee sintió algo de envidia por no poder compartir del todo el momento, pero la taberna era demasiado bonita como para estar destruida al día siguiente. Tener un talento innato para el _suiken(1)_ acarreaba una gran responsabilidad.

A la hora Sakura estaba de un humor excelente, y charlaba animadamente con Lee sobre entrenamientos extraños.

-Una vez esa vieja loca –dijo ella, refiriéndose a Tsunade – me hizo resucitarle unos doscientos salmones sólo para dar un banquete de sashimi fresco a los dueños de una casa de juego. Esa Tsunade tiene unas deudas horribles…

Dos horas después, Sakura estaba sumergida en la depresión más espantosa de toda su vida.

-Sasuke, eres un cerdo… Toda la vida queriéndote por encima de todo, y tú ni me has mirado –balbuceó, absolutamente borracha. Lee no sabía qué hacer, los demás clientes ya estaban haciendo un motín para hacerla callar. Y él estaba ya un poco harto de tanto Sasuke.

-Sakura, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya has bebido suficiente –dijo, cogiéndola del brazo con suavidad. Ella se dejó guiar dócilmente. Llegaron a la habitación que habían alquilado dando tropezones porque ella seguía un recorrido completamente errático. Lee consiguió abrir la puerta de la habitación y la cogió en volandas, para dejarla suavemente en la cama.

Sakura estaba preciosa incluso en su estado de total embriaguez. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, la boca entreabierta, los brazos apoyados en la almohada y las piernas un poco dobladas. Parecía que se había quedado dormida.

Lee se sentó en la cama y la miró con ternura. Se acercó un poco más, notando como el corazón le golpeaba las costillas. Extendió la mano para recorrer todos sus rasgos con las yemas de los dedos. Sus pómulos, su barbilla, sus párpados… Todo su rostro era suave como un pétalo.

Cuando él tocó tímidamente la comisura de su boca, ella abrió los ojos perezosamente, sobresaltándole. Pero antes de que Lee pudiera musitar una disculpa, ella se levantó apoyándose en el codo y puso la mano en su nuca, atrayéndole hacia sí. Sus labios se conocieron lentamente, y Lee se sintió invadido por la humedad de la boca de Sakura. Su estómago se contraía en revoloteos de mariposa. Ella puso fin al beso y le sonrió suavemente, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la almohada.

-Sasuke-kun…

Las mariposas del estómago de Lee se convirtieron en plomo y le hicieron sentirse mareado. Sólo pudo marcharse de la habitación e irse al bar más cercano.

00000

Hinata disfrutaba profundamente las aguas termales. Que gran idea había tenido Naruto. Él estaba sumergido en otro pozo unos metros más alejado, y la animaba con su charla. Aunque le hubiera prometido a Hinata que no miraría, ella todavía esperaba que él sintiera el suficiente interés por ella como para espiarla. Era tener demasiadas ilusiones, pero soñar era gratis.

Y entonces escuchó cómo Naruto salía del agua. El tiempo se paró un instante para Hinata, y un montón de demonios la aguijonearon instándola a mirarle de nuevo. Se giró a tiempo de ver el trasero de Naruto antes de que se pusiera una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

"-Lástima" –pensó Hinata, sorprendiéndose enormemente.

Naruto giró la cara un segundo y la sorprendió mirándole. Antes de que ella viera que él la había descubierto, Naruto giró la cara y disimuló. Una gran sonrisa diabólica se esculpió en su cara. Caminó alrededor del fuego, recogiendo alguna cosa, y dejó caer la toalla. La volvió a poner en su sitio con lentitud deliberada y se giró ligeramente para ver los frutos de su acción.

Hinata no estaba en la terma. Naruto se acercó desconcertado y la vió sumergida en el fondo, inconsciente.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó, saltando al agua para sacarla. En ese momento no tenía muchos pensamientos eróticos en su cabeza, la idea de que Hinata se hubiera ahogado por su culpa bastaba para dejarle mentalmente castrado.

Ella recuperó la conciencia en cuanto salió del agua. Naruto respiró aliviado mientras la sacaba con cuidado, apoyando los pies en las rocas suaves del fondo. Hinata no se sentía capaz de decir una palabra, sólo dejó que él la cubriera con una gran toalla amarilla y se quedó sentada, esperando que él se pusiera furioso por haberle espiado.

-Debe haber sido el calor del agua, ¿verdad, Hinata? –dijo, sorprendiéndola. Lo mejor, pensó él, era dejar el tema, bastante nerviosa se había puesto ya. Dos desmayos en un día eran suficientes.

00000

Shikamaru se estiró apoyando las manos en los riñones. Había montado el campamento, pescado algo para cenar, encendido el fuego y aguantado todas las quejas de Temari.

-Los sacos de dormir están orientados hacia el norte(2) –dijo ella. Él la ignoró deliberadamente. Temari quiso levantarse y hacerlo ella misma, pero sólo consiguió marearse, y el olor del pescado asándose lentamente al fuego la hizo sentirse más débil todavía. Bueno, pues se pondría al revés cuando fuera a dormir.

-Normalmente, si uno está siendo atendido por otra persona, le deja hacer con la boca cerrada, sin quejarse por todo –dijo Shikamaru, dándole la vuelta al pescado. De repente el estómago de Temari manifestó su opinión con un rugido ensordecedor. Él sonrió y sacó el saco de arroz que llevaba.

-¿Dónde se supone que vas a hacer el arroz? –preguntó ella. Él contestó sacando una especie de lata rectangular con tapa y asa.

-Es algo rústico, pero funciona muy bien –dijo. Había descubierto un manantial detrás de los árboles que rodeaban el claro, además de unas aguas termales un poco más lejos. Sería genial darse un baño caliente antes de cenar..., pensó, acuclillado a la orilla del manantial.

-¡Oye, genio, ¿tendremos arroz o no?! –gritó ella desde el campamento. Él suspiró y cogió el agua.

-Vale, vale, ya voy –dijo – Mendokusai…

Temari creía que se iba a morir de hambre. Necesitaba comer algo o empezaría a devorarse a sí misma. Dios, se comería hasta las espinas del pescado en cuanto lo tuviera en su poder. La boca se le hizo agua cuando Shikamaru puso las truchas en los platos.

-El arroz tardará un poco más, pero ve comiéndote esto –dijo, apiadándose de ella. Parecía que iba a desmayarse de hambre. Temari no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, limpió el pescado perfectamente y esperó con ansia el arroz después de chuparse los dedos. Por lo menos ya no se sentía al borde de la inanición. Hasta tenía ganas de hablar.

-¿Qué hacías tú por aquí? –le preguntó.

-Tenía una misión –dijo él, removiendo el arroz – Algo muy fácil. Y entonces me caíste encima.

Temari se removió incómoda. Se quitó una pelusa inexistente del kimono y miró erráticamente de un lado a otro.

-Si lo que quieres es que te dé las gracias…

-No hace falta –le interrumpió él – Toma.

Temari comió su arroz con bastante más delicadeza que antes (hasta usó los palillos). Aún se sentía un poco incómoda, no le gustaba depender de nadie, y toda esa situación la superaba.

Terminaron de comer al ponerse el sol. Una hora perfecta para darse un baño, pensó Shikamaru. Se levantó deseando que ella no dijera nada. Sólo veinte minutos de paz, sólo eso.

-¿Dónde vas?

Mierda.

-Hay un manantial de agua caliente detrás de los árboles –admitió él – Voy a darme un baño.

Ella no dijo nada durante un segundo. Cuando Shikamaru creía que iba a poder disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad, escuchó el resoplido malhumorado de Temari. Se giró bruscamente, enfadado de verdad.

-¿¡Qué te pasa ahora!? –preguntó.

-Nada. Pero es realmente considerado por tu parte el no decirme que podía darme un baño.

-Bueno, no me pareció importante. ¿Es que te quieres bañar conmigo?

Ella se giró como un resorte.

-Joder, no.

-Pues entonces me voy. Ya te llevaré después, así podré olvidarme por un momento que tengo a una maldita mujer cerca.

-¡Eso, lárgate!

Todavía le escuchó maldecir mientras se alejaba. Que imbécil… Ella sólo quería sentirse limpia. Había estado cinco días de misión, sin poder parar el tiempo suficiente como para bañarse a fondo. Además, debía tener sangre y polvo por todas partes. También quería cambiarse de ropa… No era justo, ahora dependía casi completamente de ese capullo de Shikamaru.

El capullo de Shikamaru se soltó el pelo antes de sumergirse por completo en el agua caliente. Se sentía un hombre nuevo. Aunque no había podido disfrutar del todo de su baño, no mientras Temari estuviera esperando que llegara su turno.

Se levantó del fondo rocoso con un suspiro de hastío. ¿La herencia genética le obligaba a ser un calzonazos? Porque así era como se sentía, presionado por una mujer hasta el punto de no poder relajarse.

Se secó lo suficiente y se puso los pantalones. Temari todavía estaba sentada, esperando. Le miró con una ceja alzada, como si nunca hubiera esperado que él fuera a buscarla. ¿Por quién le tomaba?

-¿Puedes andar? –ella asintió con fuerza y se puso en pie, pero sus piernas empezaron a temblar violentamente. Él la cogió antes de que se cayera – No sé por qué estás tan débil.

-Bueno, aparte de que he perdido mucha sangre, he comido poco y dormido menos aún durante esta misión, me alcanzó uno de los ninjas del Sonido y me colocó un sello en las rodillas. Pero puedo llegar sola al agua, no necesito tu ayuda.

Shikamaru sólo la cogió, ignorándola, y la llevó junto a las aguas termales.

La dejó en el suelo y durante un momento sólo permaneció callado, con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella.

-¿Cómo hacemos? –dijo Shikamaru – ¿Puedes bañarte sola?

-No te hagas ilusiones–dijo ella – Puedo hacerlo perfectamente.

-¿Y lavarte el pelo con una sola mano?

Temari calculó sus posibilidades. No podía, pero no pensaba decírselo.

-Eres una estúpida –dijo él. Temari fue a replicarle, pero la interrumpió – No mires.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella, mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Cierra los ojos, a menos que sientas una particular curiosidad por mi trasero desnudo. Aunque eso no me extrañaría –añadió con una sonrisa sardónica.

Temari cerró los ojos con fuerza. Escuchó ruido de ropa y comenzó a alarmarse. ¿Es que Shikamaru pensaba bañarse con ella? ¿Desnudo? Quería abrir los ojos y quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, pero no quería descubrirle con los pantalones por los tobillos.

-Ya puedes abrirlos – lo primero que vio Temari fue la ropa de Shikamaru en el suelo, doblada. Miró arriba con desconfianza, pero él llevaba su toalla alrededor de la cintura – Venga, entra en el agua.

-No pienso desnudarme –dijo rápidamente.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Sólo voy a ayudarte con tu pelo y luego te dejaré sola durante media hora. ¿Te parece bien? De todas formas tenías que lavar la ropa, así que no protestes –dijo mientras se metía en el agua.

Temari dudó un poco, pero comenzó a quitarse las sandalias. Antes de poder intentar deslizarse hasta el agua, Shikamaru ya la había cogido por debajo de las rodillas y la estaba sentando en su regazo.

-Hey, más despacio, genio –dijo, envarándose. Él se sentó en el fondo y la colocó de lado, para que apoyara la espalda en su brazo izquierdo si se cansaba mucho. Dudando un poco antes de hacerlo, tiró de las gomas que sujetaban las coletas de Temari. Ella deseó por un momento que él hundiera los dedos en su pelo, para desentumecer su cuero cabelludo. Casi se le escapó un ronroneo cuando él lo hizo, desenredando algún nudo que interrumpía su caricia.

Shikamaru la cogió con cuidado por el hombro y apoyó los dedos en su frente para que echara la cabeza hacia atrás. La hundió suavemente en el agua durante unos segundos. Temari regresó a la superficie con un resoplido, y se sacudió deprisa el agua de los ojos para poder controlar a Shikamaru. Él cogió el bote de champú de Temari (¿de donde lo habría sacado?) y aplicó una buena cantidad en su rubio y espeso cabello.

-Cierra los ojos –le dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez su voz sonó extrañamente ronca. Se aclaró la garganta y siguió con su tarea, la cual no estaba resultando sencilla. El olor a frutas del champú, el tacto cremoso del cabello enjabonado entre sus manos, el peso grávido de Temari sobre sus muslos, la manera en que el kimono se le pegaba al cuerpo por el agua, todas esas sensaciones le estaban volviendo loco. Y Shikamaru no era un chico que perdiese la calma por nada, y mucho menos por una mujer.

Temari se había relajado por fin y había dejado de fruncir el ceño. Sus rasgos se habían suavizado y parecían curiosamente exóticos a la luz rojiza del atardecer. Shikamaru miró sus labios, húmedos por el agua, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el vapor caliente. Sintió ganas de inclinarse y besarla. ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Y si respondía a su beso? ¿Y si entreabría su boca hasta darle la oportunidad de saborearla de verdad?

Él notó como el calor se le agolpaba en las mejillas cuando ella abrió un ojo, extrañada.

-Deja ya de enjabonar. ¿Otra vez quedándote ensimismado?

Él se sintió particularmente descubierto con la última frase, así que volvió a hundirla en el agua antes de que pudieran ocurrírsele más ideas absurdas sobre sus labios.

-Bueno, a partir de aquí puedes seguir tú sola, ¿no? –dijo con brusquedad tras dejarla sentada en el fondo del manantial. Se aseguró de agarrar bien la toalla mojada para no perderla por el camino y salió del agua.

Temari se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a Shikamaru tan escaso de ropa y con el pelo suelto. Que curioso… El efecto fue absolutamente demoledor. Casi podía escuchar como su razón se resquebrajaba y cedía al deseo físico.

Por suerte, Shikamaru desapareció entre los árboles antes de que Temari dijera algo de lo que podía arrepentirse.

00000

La lluvia había sorprendido a Neji y Tenten, pero habían encontrado una pensión para pasar la noche. Neji, llevando hasta el final sus planes maquiavélicos, había reservado una sola habitación, alegando que no había tanto dinero como creía en un principio. Tenten no dijo nada en contra. ¿Acaso no habían pasado un montón de noches durmiendo juntos en la tienda de campaña? No tenía por qué pasar nada.

Pero a las once de la noche se hizo patente que Neji no pensaba lo mismo. Tenten estaba tumbada en la cama del fondo, mirando las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por el cristal de la ventana, cuando él se sentó junto a ella, mirándola intensamente, recorriéndola con sus ojos blancos de arriba abajo.

-Neji, ¿qué…?-empezó a decir, pero él se inclinó y la besó en la comisura de la boca, preparando sensorialmente el terreno antes de besarla con fuerza.

Tenten forcejeó un poco, pero la habilidad de Neji la volvía débil. Sus manos la cogían por los hombros, apretándolos para que no escapara, su boca se deslizaba hacia su cuello, atacando su piel con besos húmedos que la estremecían. Tenten sólo podía quedarse quieta, actuando como el elemento paciente de la acción, dominada por los escalofríos.

Una de las manos de Neji soltó el hombro de ella y comenzó a moverse bajo su camiseta, activando todas las alarmas de Tenten.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó, apartándose de él. Neji sólo esbozó una sonrisa suficiente y volvió a acercarse a ella, pero Tenten le dio una bofetada.

-¿Qué-haces-Neji? –volvió a preguntar, apretando los dientes y pronunciando con furia cada palabra.

-Venga, Tenten, no hace falta que te hagas la difícil, sé que te he gustado siempre. Y ahora ¿por qué no seguimos…?

Un kunai pasó peligrosamente cerca de su ojo derecho y se clavó en la pared detrás de él. Tenten sostenía otros tres entre sus dedos.

-¿Que sabías que me has gustado siempre? Claro, y el conocer esa información te ha hecho creer que yo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos cualquier "iniciativa" tuya. –él fue a decir algo, pero ella le interrumpió – No, cállate. Has cogido mis sentimientos, los has amoldado a tus necesidades y me los has tirado a la cara. Yo creo que no estás en posición de decir nada, Hyuga Neji.

-Creo que estás exagerando –dijo él, con su frío tono de voz habitual. Tenten se marchó de la habitación, sintiendo como su furia crecía y ponía en ebullición su chakra. Cerró la puerta antes de que la tentación de arrojarle todas sus armas fuera demasiado fuerte.

00000

Temari nunca había estado en una situación tan embarazosa. Había conseguido bañarse, pero cuando iba a salir, se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru no había traído su ropa.

-Ese estúpido se trae el champú y no me deja aquí la ropa limpia –masculló, regresando otra vez a agua. Ya estaba peligrosamente roja por el calor, pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer. La media hora de intimidad que le había prometido él estaba terminándose, debía estar a punto de llegar. Al fin escuchó sus pasos sobre la hierba, y se dio la vuelta deprisa. Shikamaru esperaba encontrarla vestida. Había rezado por encontrarla convenientemente cubierta. Era lo único que podía evitar que sus pensamientos volvieran a circular por terreno peligroso.

Lamentablemente, en lugar de encontrarse a una Temari envuelta en siete capas, se la encontró absolutamente desnuda, aunque metida en el agua hasta el pecho y dándole la espalda.

-Temari –dijo, tapando su nerviosismo con un tono de voz apático – Creo que te dije que en media hora estaría aquí.

-Si no hubieras olvidado mi ropa limpia junto al fuego, esto no habría pasado, genio – contestó ella, cada vez más incómoda. Para él era fácil, no estaba dentro de una charca con el trasero al descubierto.

Shikamaru se dio un golpe en la frente y fue a por la maldita mochila de Temari. Era mejor llevarle la bolsa entera, no quería toparse con cosas como ropa interior al rebuscar dentro. Temari no se movió hasta que estuvo segura de que él se había marchado. Miró dentro de su mochila y lo que vio la dejó sumida en la desesperación. "¿Pero qué demonios...?", pensó.

Unos minutos después, Temari llamó a Shikamaru. Él volvió junto a la terma y tuvo que contener una sonrisa, porque sabía que Temari le mataría si no lo hacía.

-Bonita camiseta –dijo, tan sólo. Le sentaba bien el rosa y los conejitos.

Ella miró la ropa, roja como una cereza. Maldita sea, iba a matar a Kankurô por gastarle esa broma. Tenía la costumbre de cambiarle cosas en la mochila, pero con la camiseta de conejitos había llegado demasiado lejos. Todo su orgullo clamaba venganza.

-Cállate y ayúdame –dijo ella, cogiendo su ropa húmeda y alejándola de su cuerpo para no mojarse. Shikamaru cogió la mochila y una toalla pequeña que ella había usado.

-¿Puedes andar? –ella asintió. Todavía le fallaban las piernas de vez en cuando y no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar su abanico, pero al menos podía caminar con algo de dignidad. Además, la crema de hierbas que él le había dado y el agua caliente le habían bajado la inflamación del hombro.

Antes de sentarse, le dio la vuelta al saco de dormir, para orientar la cabecera al sur. Él no dijo nada, pero Temari sabía que se estaba guardando algún comentario sarcástico. Ya dentro del saco, Temari le observó hacer algunas tareas, como dejar más leña junto al fuego y colgar su ropa húmeda en las ramas de los árboles. Ella agradeció el gesto, pero no dijo nada.

Shikamaru sacó una camiseta de la mochila, para luego empezar a quitarse el chaleco, su camisa negra y la camiseta de red. Se sentía tonto, podía haberse puesto la ropa de dormir inmediatamente después del baño, pero en esos momentos no había razonado mucho. Temari le miraba desde el otro lado del fuego, seria. En realidad ella estaba teniendo una batalla interna para que su cara no reflejara lo que estaba pensando. Él no sospechó nada, sólo pensó que a ella le ponía nerviosa su continuo deambular. Se cambió y se tumbó en el saco boca arriba, mirando las estrellas. Escuchó cómo ella se movía y la miró. Temari también estaba mirando al cielo. El resplandor anaranjado del fuego le iluminaba el perfil y hacía que su pelo brillara con reflejos extraños. Se lo había dejado suelto, y se le alborotaba hasta tumbada. Había sido muy agradable hundir los dedos en él…

Recordó la curva de sus hombros dentro del agua caliente, cómo tenía la cabeza ligeramente girada hacia él, el aspecto de su piel entre el vapor.

"-Necesito una ducha fría" –pensó. Se levantó bruscamente y removió el fuego hasta que quedó reducido a unas ascuas. No quería verla tan claramente, era peligroso. Ella se sobresaltó. ¿A qué venía tanta oscuridad? Se apoyó sobre el codo y le miró con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Qué? –dijo él, hostil.

-Ni se te ocurra intentar nada raro –dijo ella, agarrando un kunai. Shikamaru se sonrojó profundamente, pero la escasa luz ayudó a mantener su reacción en el anonimato.

-¿Y qué querría intentar yo contigo? Eres tú la que pagaría por estar conmigo.

Temari se irguió, sintiéndose ligeramente pillada en falta.

-No seas tan presuntuoso –dijo, acercándose a él. – Todavía me pregunto por qué "se te ha olvidado" llevarme la ropa para cambiarme.

-Cómo si a mí se me ocurriera hacer algo tan rastrero –contestó él, acercándose también a ella. Estaban a medio metro de distancia – Eres tú la que se me come con los ojos.

Esto era pura hipótesis, pero la manera en que Temari bajó la mirada le hizo sentir que había dado un paso más hacia la victoria.

-Que más quisieras –dijo ella, apretando los dientes – O quizá estoy equivocada. Después de todo, esa manía que les tienes a las mujeres resulta ligeramente sospechosa –añadió, extendiendo el pulgar(3).

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Una cosa era que atacaran su comportamiento, pero otra era que lanzaran dardos a su masculinidad. Shikamaru apoyó con brusquedad su mano en la nuca de Temari y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola con crudeza. Ella retrocedió un poco al principio, pero el desdén con que él la besaba la puso furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a permanecer indiferente? Se apretó más a él y correspondió hambrientamente a su contacto, dispuesta a hacerle confesar lo mucho que la deseaba. Era un juego peligroso, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Y, por supuesto, Shikamaru no podía perder ante una mujer.

Ninguno de los dos tenía los ojos cerrados, sino que permanecían con la vista fija en el "enemigo". Temari le empujó para que se sentase y luego se colocó encima de él, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. Si eso no hacía que se rindiese, nada lo haría.

A Shikamaru le costó permanecer impasible, pero espantó la agradable sensación del trasero de Temari sobre su regazo quitándose la camiseta y preguntándose cómo se la quitaría a ella. No quería hacerle daño en el hombro, así que la rasgó con un kunai de arriba abajo. Temari jadeó sorprendida. Él mordió suavemente el punto donde se unían su cuello y su hombro mientras le deslizaba los restos de la camiseta por los hombros. Temari le agarró con fuerza del cabello para no gemir, pero no funcionó, aunque al menos hizo que él también gruñera con satisfacción. Alentada por esa pequeña conquista, continuó dándole tirones suaves mientras le besaba, a veces con suavidad, a veces con furia.

Finalmente, ella le dio un empujón enérgico para que se tumbara. Disfrutando del control que ejercía de momento, Temari continuó torturándole.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jeje, os voy a dejar con las ganas... Pero que par de malos perdedores son Shikamaru y Temari... La historia continua, así que no os entretengo más con mis estúpidos comentarios, ¡seguid leyendo!

Aclaraciones :

1.Suiken : el puño borracho.

2.En Japón se considera que orientar la cabecera de la cama al norte es un mal augurio, porque allí entierran a los muertos de esa manera.

3.En Japón, cuando se extiende el meñique, das a entender que el tema que tratas va sobre mujeres, y si extiendes el pulgar, sobre hombres. O sea, que Temari está diciendo a Shika que le van los tíos. Normal que se cabree, el pobre.


	3. Cap3

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

**Capítulo tres**

A pesar de lo confortante que era el calor del fuego, Naruto no conseguía sentirse cómodo. Si antes había pasado por alto la desnudez de Hinata, ahora no podía parar de pensar en ella. Especialmente desde que había ido a vestirse tras los matorrales. La idea de pillarla en mitad de la tarea de ponerse el pijama le tentaba demasiado.

Ella salió, apartando algunas ramas. Se había puesto un pijama rojo de manga larga. Por lo menos iba bastante cubierta, si hubiera traído algo como un camisón, Naruto se hubiera lanzado a su cuello.

-¿Mejor, Hinata? –preguntó. Ella asintió con timidez y se sentó junto a Naruto en su saco de dormir. Él sonrió con nerviosismo y se quitó la sudadera. Su cuello alto de lana lo ahogaba.

Hinata le miró preguntándose por qué estaba tan inquieto. Quizá se sentía incómodo con ella al lado. Su mirada se volvió tan triste que Naruto se olvidó de sus precauciones y la rodeó los hombros.

-¿Ocurre algo? –dijo. Ella sólo miró hacia otro lado, juntando los dedos.

-Yo… si no estás a gusto… no hay ningún problema… me iré.

-¿Qué? No me pasa nada, Hinata, ni se te ocurra irte, nosotros… -perdió el hilo al mirarla a los ojos. Sus pestañas estaban húmedas, y tenía las mejillas algo menos rojas que de costumbre. Naruto pensó que si no tocaba esa piel tan suave y blanca, se moriría. Despacio, se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

Hinata se llevó la mano a la cara, sorprendida y definitivamente ruborizada. Él despertó de golpe y se levantó, revolviéndose el pelo, sin saber cómo salir bien parado de esa situación.

-Lo…lo siento, Hinata. No sé por qué lo he hecho, yo…

Hinata le cogió del borde de la camiseta y tiró para que regresara a su sitio junto a ella. Naruto la miró sorprendido, pero se arrodilló de nuevo en el suelo.

-No te disculpes, Naruto-kun –dijo, antes de acercar su cara a la de él. Tras un segundo de espera, Hinata le besó.

Ambos eran bastante inexpertos, pero no salió muy mal. Se separaron bruscamente para tomar aire y volvieron a besarse, con algo más de lentitud.

Casi sin darse cuenta, él la empujó para que se tendiera sobre su espalda. Los besos fueron cambiando, dejaron de ser exploratorios y se volvieron saciantes, las caricias fueron más audaces y traspasaron el límite de la ropa. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, pesadas y calientes, y pronto el contacto les pareció insuficiente. El deseo de rozarse, piel con piel, les superó.

Naruto desabrochó los botones del pijama de Hinata, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella levantó la mano para hundirla en el pelo de él. Su mano agarró con fuerza esos mismos cabellos cuando sintió una lengua caliente saboreando su cuello, su clavícula, su pecho. Fue lo último que recordó Hinata antes de sumergirse en una nebulosa de escalofríos y gemidos.

00000

Shikamaru estaba en problemas. En graves problemas. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Malditas hormonas y maldita Temari.

"-Mierda, estoy perdiendo esta batalla" – pensó. Todavía no había conseguido reunir fuerzas para ponerse encima de ella. Pero es que ya estaban en la recta final, y era tan agradable sentirla encima suyo, moviéndose sobre él y haciendo todo el trabajo… Encima le había empezado a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja, el cuello, el hombro… Era como si Temari le rodease por completo, abarcando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Pero él era el hombre, maldita sea, y no iba a ser el primero en tener un maldito orgasmo. Lo último que quería era que le acusaran de eyaculador precoz. Mascullando un "-Mendokusai…", comenzó a rodar, hasta quedar encima de Temari. Ella gruñó, molesta. Estaba llevando perfectamente la situación, ya casi lo tenía. Si él se mostraba más participativo podía acabar perdiendo.

"-Piensa en algo anti-erótico" – se dijeron los dos a la vez.

"-Las marionetas siniestras de Kankurô" –pensó ella.

"-Ino por las mañanas, con esa mascarilla de pepino en la cara" –pensó él.

"-Los escorpiones".

"-Las serpientes".

"-Uñas sobre pizarra"

"-Asuma Sensei en los baños públicos".

"-Gaara en tanga".

"-Una buena partida de shôgi" –por desgracia, eso le resultó más excitante de lo que pensaba. Shikamaru apretó los dientes e intentó moverse más despacio. Temari no iba a consentírselo. Apretó más las piernas en torno a su cintura y le clavó las uñas en los hombros. Acercó los labios a su oído con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Shikamaru… -susurró, medio gimiendo.

Fue lo único que hizo, pero toda la concentración de Shikamaru se fue a la mierda. Él maldijo en silencio a esa manipuladora de Temari por usar juego sucio. Shikamaru creyó que iba a morirse. No podía aguantar toda esa presión, y además ella no paraba de tocarle por todas partes. Como último recurso, usó el Kagekubishibori no jutsu en sus muñecas, para mantenerla quieta un segundo. Era un gasto inmenso de energía en esas circunstancias, pero llegado a ese punto, pensó que era necesario.

Temari estaba ahora contra las cuerdas. No era sólo que él hubiera tomado el control de toda la situación, sino que, además, todo ese rollo del sometimiento y el bondage le excitaban bastante. Antes de darse cuenta, Temari se contrajo, abrazando a Shikamaru con toda la fuerza de su clímax.

-Joder, Temari, ya era hora –dijo Shikamaru ahogadamente, al liberar toda la tensión del momento. Si no hubiera sido tan vago, hubiera soltado un grito de victoria, pero en esos momentos sólo abrazó a Temari y… se dejó llevar.

Ella se apartó de él, cabreada, pero todavía la sacudían los escalofríos y la respiración irregular. Shikamaru miraba las estrellas con una media sonrisa, intentando recuperar el aliento. Unos segundos después se tumbó mejor sobre el saco de dormir. Temari se mantenía algo alejada, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño profundamente fruncido. Shikamaru pensó que se volvería a su propio saco, y eso le molestó bastante. No quería que ella se cabreara, todo ese lío había empezado por su manía de tocarle las narices.

Pero Temari dejó a un lado la soberbia y se acercó a él. Tenía frío, qué demonios. Él extendió el brazo para que se tumbara sobre su pecho y la abrazó. Habían firmado una tregua de momento.

00000

Sakura se despertó con brusquedad y automáticamente se sintió mal. No es que tuviera resaca, era más bien algo emocional. Recordaba vagamente que había bebido mucho, que Lee la había traído a la habitación.

Y luego, en medio de sus sueños, había aparecido Sasuke. Cómo en la mayoría de sus escapadas oníricas, Sasuke la había besado.

Y de repente había aparecido Lee. Sólo un segundo, un electrizante segundo, pero había bastando para confundirla. ¿Lo había soñado? En ese caso, ¿por qué lo había soñado? Sasuke era el protagonista indiscutible de sus ensoñaciones, no Lee. Lee no podía besarla en sus fantasías.

Pero el racionalizar la situación no la ayudó en absoluto. Se vistió sintiéndose perdida y triste, y bajó a la entrada de la pensión. Tardó un rato en reconocer a la figura que estaba tumbada en el suelo, de lado, acurrucada como un niño.

¿Cómo es que Lee estaba dormido en el recibidor y no en su habitación?

Se acuclilló a su lado y le miró dormir. Una sonrisa llena de dulzura fue curvando su boca, y tocó suavemente su pelo, apartándoselo de los ojos. Sintió su respiración en el dorso de la mano, cálida y gentil. Cuando iba a rozarle la mejilla con la punta de los dedos, él gimió dolorosamente, asustándola.

-¿Sakura-san? –dijo, mirando a su alrededor, confuso. Se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente. Nunca le había dolido tanto la cabeza.

-Espera, te traeré algo –dijo Sakura. Regresó a los pocos minutos, con un vaso grande de té de cebada helado. Lee lo apuró en tres grandes tragos, sintiéndose un hombre nuevo. Pero al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sus rasgos se ensombrecieron. Sentía una angustia amarga en el pecho al mirar a Sakura. Ella se dio cuenta de que las vendas de los puños de Lee estaban manchadas de sangre.

-¿Se te han abierto las heridas? –dijo, cogiéndole la mano. Él la retiró enseguida, con una sonrisa forzada.

-No es nada, Sakura-san, estoy bien –su puso en pie enseguida y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad. No quería explicarle a Sakura que lo que manchaba sus vendas era la sangre de otras personas.

Había sido una mala idea irse a un bar después de su desengaño. Muy, muy mala idea. Lee se había sentado en la barra y había pedido una botella de sake tibio, esperando ahogar sus penas. No había empezado a usar el suiken ni a destrozar el local inmediatamente. Sólo perdió la calma cuando un borracho se chocó con él. Lee le había mirado, notando cómo su ira aleteaba alrededor de él, rebasándole y a punto de desbocarse. Y además el tipo había sido terriblemente maleducado. Si se hubiera disculpado, Lee podía haberse controlado. Al parecer su depresión actuaba como tranquilizante, apagaba la euforia que normalmente le infundía el alcohol. Pero las cosas no habían sido tan sencillas.

-Apártate de en medio, mocoso –esas habían sido las palabras fatales. Lee se había levantado de su silla con los puños apretados - ¿Quieres pelea, niñato?

No le había dado tiempo a decir más, porque Lee le había mandado fuera del local de una patada, para salir tras él y terminar de darle una paliza.

El otro le había mirado con odio y se había levantado. Había dado una palmada y diez hombres más habían rodeado a Lee. El tipo debía ser alguien importante, pero a Lee eso le dio igual. Comenzó a dar golpes hasta que se vio sólo, de pie y jadeante, en medio de los cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo. No creía haber matado a ninguno, a juzgar por lo mucho que lloriqueaban. Había regresado dando tumbos hasta la pensión y se había dejado caer en el recibidor.

Y lo siguiente había sido Sakura. Lee volvió a sentir ese dolor en el pecho. No se veía capaz de afrontar el resto del viaje a su lado, queriéndola tan intensamente, pero sabiendo que no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad. Si después de tanto tiempo ella seguía queriendo a Sasuke…

Sakura le esperaba al pie de las escaleras con la mochila al hombro, lista para salir. Él respiró hondo antes de bajar. Sakura tampoco parecía muy contenta, y eso le hizo sentir peor.

¿Era egoísta mostrarse frío con ella? De acuerdo, él estaba hecho polvo, pero ella pasaba por una situación similar, Sasuke la ignoraba completamente, y eso debía deprimirla. Vaya pareja… pensó Lee. Ambos víctimas de un amor no correspondido.

-Vámonos, Sakura –dijo él, antes de sumirse en un mutismo algo más que reflexivo. Ella se sumergió en un silencio igual sin añadir una palabra.

00000

Ino estaba anonadada. Chôji había regresado a la tienda a por más flores, con una expresión de felicidad que tiraba por tierra todos los pensamientos pesimistas que había tenido. Y no había nada más molesto para Ino que descubrir que estaba equivocada. ¿O sería otra cosa lo que le molestaba? Antes de sacar algo en claro sobre esta nueva reflexión, Chôji la tocó en el brazo, devolviéndola a la realidad.

-Ino, te he dicho que me pusieras otro ramo –dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Ah, sí, claro. Bueno, casanova, ¿cómo te fue con ella? –dijo ella mientras cogía unas cuantas rosas amarillas.

-Bien… -dijo él, sonrojándose bajo las marcas de sus mejillas. Eso dejó a Ino todavía más desconcertada. Una profunda arruga marcó su entrecejo mientras entremezclaba las rosas con unos lirios púrpuras. Pues vaya… Tenía que alegrarse por él, ¿no?

-Aquí tienes, Chôji, espero que le gusten –dijo, con una mueca en la cara que transparentaba demasiado sus sentimientos. Él la miró con preocupación, apoyando su mano vendada en la de Ino. Ella le miró a su vez, sintiéndose un poco agitada.

-¿Estás bien, Ino? –preguntó, acariciando su piel distraídamente.

-Perfectamente –dijo ella, notando algo raro en el estómago – Venga, no está bien que te preocupes sin motivos por mí teniendo a esa chica estupenda esperándote.

Chôji cogió el ramo y se marchó con una expresión inescrutable en la cara, dejando a Ino detrás del mostrador. Todavía notaba el calor en sus mejillas y en el dorso de su mano, donde antes había estado la de él.

"-Yamanaka Ino, creo que estás perdiendo el control de la situación". Eso es lo que le hubiera dicho su "Ino Interior", si es que hubiera tenido una. Pero la dualidad de personalidades era algo exclusivo de Sakura.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que sus amigos conocieran otras chicas? Bueno, Shikamaru parecía no tener ningún interés en las mujeres, hasta rozar la misoginia. De todas formas, no le costaba tanto trabajo aceptar a una hipotética amiguita de Shikamaru. Pero Chôji…

El sonido de la campana de la puerta difuminó sus pensamientos, pero no su desconcierto.

00000

Hinata abrió los ojos con dificultad sólo para ser cegada por el sol. Apretó la cara contra la espalda de Naruto, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Naruto se despertó al notar la punta de la nariz y el flequillo de Hinata contra su piel. Se giró con un bostezo y fijó en ella sus ojos hinchados por el sueño.

-_Ohayo_ –le dijo con voz ronca. Ella se ruborizó intensamente. Naruto se comportaba como si toda aquella situación fuera lo más natural del mundo. Todavía estaban desnudos, parcialmente tumbados sobre la hierba, y él la abrazaba, manteniéndola cerca y disfrutando de su calor femenino y dulce.

-Naruto-kun… Yo… tengo que bañarme –dijo ella, juntando sus índices con dificultad entre los brazos de él.

-Es una idea genial, Hinata –dijo, levantándose con energía. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Hinata estaba demasiado avergonzada por su desnudez como para ponerse en pie.

Así que Naruto la levantó en volandas y la llevó hasta uno de los manantiales de agua caliente, donde la dejó caer sin muchos miramientos. Ella salió jadeando, pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar. Naruto ya estaba dentro del agua y la besaba con fuerza, encantado con la sensación de sus labios mojados y calientes. Hinata superó el sonrojo y le abrazó con suavidad, acariciándole y provocándole escalofríos con las puntas de los dedos.

-Hi…Hinata-chan –jadeó él contra su boca. Ella sonrió sorprendida. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Naruto tartamudear.

00000

El otro miembro de la familia Hyuga no estaba tan contento como Hinata. Neji caminaba sin parar por la habitación que había conseguido, como una pantera enjaulada. El rechazo de Tenten le había dolido más de lo que hubiera querido admitir. Ya no era sólo que no pudiera satisfacer un deseo físico, sino que había perdido un gran apoyo moral. Durante años los inagotables gritos de ánimo de Tenten le había ayudado, y esos sentimientos que sentía por él le hacían sentir especial.

Pero ella había demostrado estar por encima de esos sentimientos. Algo digno de la kunoichi legendaria que quería ser.

Un par de golpes impacientes en la puerta le sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Neji asomó la cabeza y vio la espalda de Tenten.

-La recepcionista me dijo que estabas en este cuarto –se giró y le miró con un enfado muy mal disimulado - Será mejor que dejes de hacer el vago y te pongas en marcha, porque yo me voy ya a buscar a Lee.

-Lee está bien –dijo Neji. Ella le miró extrañada – Le vi con el Byakugan ayer, y estaba rebosante de chakra.

Estas palabras sólo tuvieron por recompensa otra bofetada más fuerte que la de la noche anterior. La cara de ella era una máscara de furia.

-¿Sabías que Lee estaba bien y no me dijiste nada? –Neji no contestó, sólo se tocó con cuidado la mejilla – Eres el hombre más rastrero que he conocido.

Estupendo, pensó Neji, más "elogios".

00000

Shikamaru no sabía cómo sentirse. El enfado era una opción bastante válida, teniendo en cuenta que había tenido que defender su masculinidad de la única manera posible, y esta manera requería demasiado movimiento para tratarse de Shikamaru. El hastío era otra alternativa, porque había ido a líarse con una de las mujeres más mandonas del mundo, quizá superando incluso a su madre.

Y luego estaba la satisfacción que inundaba su pecho y que dejaba fuera de lugar a las otras dos sensaciones. Estaba contento consigo mismo por varias razones. Una, había demostrado con creces su hombría. Dos, había ganado la batalla con Temari, la había hecho sucumbir al clímax. Tres, él también había disfrutado enormemente.

Y, por último, estaba siendo abrazado por una de las chicas más guapas que había conocido, una chica que no sólo era un estímulo visual, sino que también constituía un constante reto intelectual.

Lo único que empañaba este sentimiento era el miedo a la reacción de Temari. Seguro que ella no estaba precisamente contenta. En fin, de momento Shikamaru la miraba dormir, con un brazo detrás de la cabeza y el otro rodeándola, sintiendo la respiración suave y acompasada de ella sobre su pecho. El aroma de su pelo le había rodeado por completo, y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo le hubiera hecho ronronear.

Temari se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Quería esperar unos segundos más a su encuentro con la realidad. Se sentía, como mínimo, descontenta consigo misma. Sí, vale, había sido increíble, pero una derrota era una derrota. Y perder contra Shikamaru le resultaba especialmente difícil de aceptar. Era mucho más sencillo permanecer tumbada sobre él, escuchando los latidos del corazón bajo su piel cálida, que abrir los ojos y ver una mueca de superioridad.

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos y le miró, Temari se encontró con una mirada sencilla y cálida, algo somnolienta, quizá, pero en absoluto prepotente.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó él, cogiendo el montón de ropa desechado para usarlo de almohada. Así tenía los dos brazos libres para cerrarlos en torno a ella.

-Bien –dijo ella, notando un molesto rubor en la cara. Se suponía que él no iba a ser atento o dulce. Él iba a aprovecharse de su victoria, la iba a cantar a los cuatro vientos, eso era lo que hacían los chicos, ¿no?

-No me sorprende –dijo él, permitiéndose una sonrisa satisfecha. Temari pasó de la confusión a la ira en un tiempo récord. Se levantó de golpe arrastrando el saco de dormir y cubriéndose con él. Miró a Shikamaru, que se había quedado sobre la hierba, sorprendido y desnudo.

-¿Conque te sientes muy satisfecho de ti mismo, eh, genio? –dijo, sujetando con fuerza la tela alrededor de su cuerpo – Pues será mejor que os deje a ti y a tu enorme ego masculino a solas, para que comentéis la actuación de anoche.

Dicho esto, se giró para irse, pero Shikamaru se levantó y la adelantó tras ponerse la ropa interior, con la mochila en la mano. Se paró frente a ella, enfadado y bastante desilusionado. Que estúpido por su parte pensar que las cosas podían ser sencillas, que no tenía que medir sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

-No hace falta que te vayas, ya me voy yo. Cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que discutir contigo, porque no hay quien te entienda. Ayer me acusabas de no ser lo bastante hombre, y hoy me hablas de "egos masculinos". Pues bien, mi ego y yo nos vamos, a ver si estando sola te tranquilizas.

Shikamaru encontró difícil caminar con dignidad, porque tenía unas agujetas horribles en músculos que ni sabía que existían. Aún así, se las compuso para llegar hasta la terma. El agua caliente casi le despega la piel de los huesos, pero se sintió mejor. Maldita mujer… Esperaba que a ella le doliese todo tanto como a él.

Y Shikamaru no se equivocaba. Cuando Temari empezó a vestirse, casi escuchó a sus músculos gritar. "-Tanto esfuerzo anoche para acabar cabreados" –pensaron los dos al unísono. Ella siguió recogiendo sus cosas, pero, súbitamente, sintió un pinchazo agudo detrás de las rodillas. El sello iba fortaleciéndose, bloqueando su circulación allí donde la había alcanzado. Maldita sea… No quería seguir dependiendo de Shikamaru, sobre todo después de haber perdido contra él. Cuando apareció entre la maleza, vio que Temari estaba sentada en el suelo, apretando los puños y agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó, no sin preocupación. Ella miró hacia todas partes menos a su cara, intentando no parecer indefensa.

-Nada grave, este maldito sello está empeorando –dijo – Estaré bien en unos minutos.

-No puedes andar, ¿verdad? –dijo él, acuclillándose frente a ella. "-No me mires con compasión" – pensó ella. Él sólo parecía terriblemente molesto.

-Mendokusai… -musitó, mientras recogía lo que quedaba en el campamento, incluido el abanico de Temari – Mira, sólo quedan un par de kilómetros para llegar a Konoha, así que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Temari parpadeó sorprendida. Él seguía enfadado, pero al parecer había decidido comportarse con madurez.

-¿Y para qué voy a querer ir a Konoha? –dijo.

-Para que te quiten ese sello y puedas volver tú sola a tu villa – ella asintió – Bien, es agradable ver un poco de colaboración.

Shikamaru se colgó la mochila por delante y esperó a que ella se pusiera la suya. Luego se agachó para que subiera a su espalda. Temari le agarró de los hombros y movió las piernas hasta rodearle la cintura, lo cual fue bastante doloroso.

Él agarró el abanico de Temari y se lo apoyó horizontalmente en los riñones, para que ella pudiera apoyar el trasero y no se cansara. Iban a ser un par de kilómetros horribles, pensó Shikamaru. Debía llevar unos ochenta kilos a la espalda.

Llevaban veinte minutos andando cuando a él se le presentó otro problema. Pese a estar todavía enfadado con Temari por ser una aguafiestas sin remedio, el tenerla tan cerca, sintiendo sus piernas alrededor y su pecho contra su espalda, estaba trayéndole recuerdos muy agradables de la noche anterior. Shikamaru empezó a sudar conforme la excitación se hacía más y más insoportable.

"-Malditas hormonas… Pueden hacer que un hombre retroceda en la cadena evolutiva" – pensó. Temari se agarró más a su cuello, hasta que él notó el calor de su respiración en su nuca. Estaba demasiado cansado como para pelear contra el deseo físico, pero después de la pelea que habían tenido, no podía decirle sin más a Temari que quería volver a hacer el amor con ella. Con eso sólo conseguiría una fractura craneal. _Kuso_, los hombres estaban realmente supeditados a las mujeres.

Temari también estaba bañada en sudor, pero en su caso era el dolor agudo en sus piernas lo que lo provocaba. Como ninja de la Arena, tenía un umbral del dolor bastante alto, pero le estaba costando trabajo no gritar.

Shikamaru notó como le clavaba las uñas en los hombros, justo donde se las había clavado la noche anterior, y notó como se le doblaba la rodilla izquierda. La miró de reojo con la respiración agitada.

-Perdón –dijo ella, apretando los dientes. Él se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba sufriendo, lo cual ayudó en parte a rebajar su excitación. Pero todo se fue al traste cuando ella, sin poder aguantar más, le mordió en el cuello mientras gemía dolorosamente.

Las puertas de Konoha aparecieron ante ellos, rescatándolos de su infierno personal.

000000000000000000000000000

Y ahí va el tercer capítulo. Sigamos con el resto, me he propuesto subir todo el fic de golpe, lo estoy revisando a toda velocidad para que lo tengáis completo lo antes posible. Mata ne.


	4. Cap4

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

**Capítulo cuatro**

-Bueno, ya estamos en casa.

-Sí… Por fin.

Sakura y Lee miraban al suelo abatidos. Seguramente esas dos frases eran las más largas que habían pronunciado desde que habían salido de la aldea del sake.

Lee apoyó la frente en la puerta de su apartamento una vez la hubo cerrado. Sakura seguía al otro lado, pero tras unos segundos de espera silenciosa, se marchó.

Probablemente seguía preocupada por su salud, pero por nada más. Lee sintió un pellizco en el corazón al escuchar sus pasos alejándose.

Su apartamento nunca le había parecido tan vacío. Fue a la cocina y comenzó a hervir agua para un ramen instantáneo, aunque no tenía mucha hambre. La tristeza llenaba eficientemente su estómago.

Sakura caminaba lentamente hasta el despacho de la Godaime, sin dejar de pensar en Lee. Le había visto inusualmente desanimado, e igual de extraña había sido su preocupación por él. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto ese chico? La tristeza en sus ojos oscuros casi le había hecho llorar, y eso no era normal. Sasuke la había hecho llorar infinidad de veces, y ella pensaba que esa catarsis emocional era una prueba de lo mucho que le quería. Un chico no te despierta ciertas emociones si no te gusta mucho.

Ahora su teoría le parecía ridícula e infantil. La preocupación y el desasosiego por una persona no implicaban… el amor. Tal vez su reciente atracción física por Lee le estaba haciendo ver las cosas de manera equivocada.

En ese caso, ¿era ella tan voluble? ¿Tan veleidosa? ¿Un cuerpo bien esculpido le hacía olvidar tan rápidamente al chico que había amado hasta la adoración durante tantos años? Porque estaba comenzando a olvidar a Sasuke, por lo menos esa faceta sentimental que acompañaba siempre a su imagen en la mente de ella.

Lee siempre había sido amable con ella.

Sasuke no.

Lee le había dicho que la protegería hasta la muerte.

Ella ya no estaba segura de que a Sasuke le importase mucho si moría o no.

Lee le había pedido salir, la había dicho que la quería.

Sasuke… no era necesario comparar.

Nunca se había sentido tan confusa. Llegó hasta la torre del Hokage en un estado de semi-inconsciencia. Tsunade estaba tomando un té mientras contemplaba la aldea a sus pies. Sakura dio un par de golpes al marco de la puerta antes de entrar.

-Ah, Sakura, ¿qué tal? ¿Has encontrado material interesante sobre venenos en la Arena? –ella asintió con una sonrisa triste – No pareces muy contenta.

-Bueno, es que el viaje ha sido un poco duro –dijo ella. Tsunade asintió y dio un sorbo a su té, mirándola por encima de la taza.

-Entiendo. Bueno, entonces creo que esto te alegrará.

00000

Ino se había despertado con un humor excelente. El día era perfecto, las risas de los niños llenaban el aire, el aroma a flores primaverales flotaba suavemente en la brisa. Y lo más importante, Chôji no había ido a comprar flores esa mañana. Al parecer sus líos con esa chica misteriosa habían acabado.

Su madre la había enviado a comprar un montón de cosas, pero había obedecido con una sonrisa. Y ahora, caminando por la calle, encontró otro motivo para sonreír.

Chôji estaba parado delante de la frutería, haciendo el enorme pedido semanal de la familia Akimichi. Se acercó tras peinarse un poco su melena rubia con los dedos.

-_Ohayou_, Chôji –le dijo.

-¿Tú también tienes que hacer la compra, Ino? Pensaba que se encargaba tu padre.

-No ha podido venir, está en una misión –contestó ella – Un kilo de pimientos y dos daikon, _onegaishimasu_ – pidió.

Después fueron a comprar arroz. Ino se dio una bofetada mental por no haber traído el carro de la compra. El saco pesaba unos veinte kilos.

-Yo te lo llevo –dio Chôji, cargándoselo a la espalda – Nuestra compra la envían a casa, es demasiado para llevarlo en un viaje.

Ella asintió, notando la tibieza del rubor en las mejillas. Cogió unas pocas bolsas y empezó a caminar junto a él. ¿Y si la gente creía que eran pareja?, pensó, pero eso no le importó en absoluto.

-Qué curioso… -musitó. Chôji se giró extrañado.

-¿El qué? –dijo.

-Eh… esto… digo que es curioso que… me haya olvidado de un encargo especial de mi madre –improvisó ella – Tengo que ir a recoger un esqueje de una flor específica.

Chôji asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras de Konoha. Las flores estaban empezando a abrirse, especialmente las campanillas azules y los narcisos.

Ino, fastidiada por su metedura de pata, se arrodilló bruscamente y comenzó a extraer unas pocas flores. Ojalá se hubiera mordido la lengua. Él, tras dejar el saco de arroz en el suelo, se sentó junto a ella. La cara de Ino se puso roja como el atardecer.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –dijo él. Ella asintió y él comenzó a usar su kunai para desenterrar las raíces de las flores. Ino pensó que los latidos de su corazón la delatarían, pero Chôji siguió con su tarea sin percibir su nerviosismo.

Cuando reunió un ramo pequeño, se lo ofreció a Ino. El momento era tan perfecto que ella casi lo percibía a cámara lenta. Alargó la mano para coger las flores, y tocó accidentalmente los dedos parcialmente vendados de Chôji. Ambos se ruborizaron ligeramente.

-Ino, yo…

-Vaya, vaya, creo que estoy interrumpiendo algo, ¿no?

Ino miró a Shikamaru con furia creciente. Él estaba frente a ellos, con una media sonrisa y las manos en los bolsillos. Seguramente no tenía ni idea de lo que había interrumpido. La verdad es que ni ella sabía lo que había podido ocurrir, pero esa no era la cuestión.

-Has tardado un poco en llegar de tu misión –dijo Chôji – Se suponía que era algo sencillo.

-Y lo era, pero me he encontrado algunos… problemas por el camino –dijo él – Acabo de dejar a Temari en el hospital.

-¿Temari? ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Ino.

-No lo sé –la voz de Shikamaru traslucía verdadera preocupación – Cuando la dejé con ellos se había desmayado.

-¿Qué pensará hacer la Hokage con ella? –preguntó Chôji.

-La verdad, no sé si quiero saberlo…

00000

Naruto había decidido dejar su entrenamiento y regresar a la hoja. Hinata no estaba muy contenta con esa decisión. Tenía la impresión de que su relación no sería lo mismo una vez hubieran llegado a la ciudad.

Quizá era sólo que no quería compartir a Naruto con todos los amigos que tenía en Konoha. "-¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta?", pensó, mordiéndose el labio.

-Hinata-chan, ¿en qué piensas? –dijo él, cogiéndola de la mano. Ella se ruborizó y sonrió. Naruto no era de los que dejaban de lado a la gente. Sólo había que recordar cómo la había vengado en su lucha contra Neji.

Y hablando del diablo, Hinata vio la figura de su primo acercándose.

-Neji-niisan –dijo. Él la miró y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-_Ohayo gozaimasu_, Hinata-sama –dijo – Menos mal que habéis aparecido, ya no podía soportarlo más –dijo en un susurro.

Tenten caminaba un poco detrás de Neji, obviamente enfadada. Sin embargo, al ver a Naruto y Hinata se tranquilizó. Se acercó con una sonrisa y le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Hinata.

-Hola, chicos, ¿qué os trae por aquí? –preguntó.

-Venimos de entrenamiento –dijo Naruto. En ese mismo instante, Hinata se dio cuenta de que seguía cogiéndola de la mano. Tenten tomó nota de esto y les miró con la malicia pintada en la cara.

-Vaya, así que de entrenamiento, ¿eh? Me pregunto qué clase de entrenamiento estabais practicando…

Naruto sólo sonrió y atrajo a Hinata hacia sí. Neji no dijo nada, sólo asintió a la muda declaración de Naruto. El chico estaba un poco a la defensiva y le miraba con ojos retadores, temiendo una reacción negativa por parte del Hyuga.

-Muy bien –dijo Neji, poniendo fin a la conversación – volvamos a la villa, ya no queda mucho camino.

"-Y con suerte no tendré que soportar este silencio tenso al que me tiene sometido Tenten", pensó. Ella no había pronunciado una palabra en todo el camino. No es que Neji fuera una persona habladora, pero Tenten sí, y su mutismo era demasiado incómodo como para tratar de combatirlo con su sangre fría característica.

Neji se descubrió pensando cómo podía hacer que Tenten le perdonara, cómo poder recuperarla.

"-Estúpido, para empezar, nunca ha sido tuya" –se dijo. Pero eso no le hizo olvidar su determinación. Tenten caminaba delante de él, hablando con Hinata y reconfortándole con el sonido de su voz.

00000

Shikamaru había recibido la orden de presentarse en el despacho de la Godaime por un asunto internacional. Fue hasta allí, preguntándose qué demonios era ese asunto "internacional".

Temari estaba sentada en una silla, delante de Tsunade, compartiendo con ella unos sakuramochi y un té. Shikamaru se alegró sinceramente de verla restablecida.

-Ah, el chico de los Nara, muy bien, siéntate –le dijo. La rodilla de él tocó la de Temari cuando tomó asiento, provocándole una sensación electrizante.

Tsunade casi notaba el aire ondulándose alrededor de Shikamaru. Y Temari también enrarecía el ambiente, aunque su variedad de sentimientos era algo más compleja.

-Bueno, te he hecho llamar por varios motivos. En primer lugar, para agradecerte que ayudaras en la relación entre la Arena y la Hoja.

-No fue para tanto –dijo él.

-Sí, sí que lo fue. Temari fue herida por los ninjas del sonido cuando trataba de hacerme llegar este pergamino –dijo, señalando el rollo sobre su mesa –. Y tú la ayudaste desinteresadamente. En segundo lugar, hay que discutir dónde se queda Temari hasta que se recupere totalmente.

Shikamaru tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Lamentablemente, toda Konoha está hasta arriba, no hay habitaciones de hotel, y si las hubiera, no podría pagarlas. Mala suerte, ya sabéis –dijo, con un suspiro – Y no puedo usar los fondos de la Villa para dar alojamiento a alguien.

-Así que sólo queda mi apartamento –dijo él. Tsunade sonrió satisfecha y le dio una palmada enérgica en el hombro.

-Gracias por ofrecerte, Shikamaru, ahora será mejor que lleves las cosas de Temari y que la satisfagas en todo lo que te pida.

Tsunade parpadeó sorprendida. Esos dos se habían puesto rojos como langostas.

-Bueno, ya podéis marcharos, no tengo todo el día.

Shikamaru se levantó perezosamente de la silla y cogió los bártulos de Temari. Era horrible tener que cargar con tanto peso teniendo esas agujetas asesinas. Ella se levantó y comenzó a seguirle hasta su casa.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí –dijo él, abriendo la puerta – No es gran cosa, pero…

-Mmm… -murmuró ella, mirando el piso. Obviamente, era la casa de un ninja. Ni adornos ni muebles especialmente bonitos. Todo era funcional y necesario. Subieron unas escaleras estrechas hasta el segundo piso.

-Dormirás en mi cuarto –dijo él. Era la única zona de la casa que parecía un poco más personalizada. Los futones estaban doblados en un rincón, en vez de estar metidos en el armario, la manga de una camisa se salía de un cajón de la cómoda, y había algunas fotos pegadas en las paredes, casi todas de su equipo.

La habitación tenía un ligero olor a cerrado. Temari abrió la ventana para airearla y vio una tabla en el tejadillo.

-¿Esta es tu habitación de invitados? –preguntó. Él sólo gruñó y sacó una almohada y un futón algo más desgastados para ponerlos sobre la tabla.

-No exactamente –dijo, pero no quiso dar explicaciones sobre la función de ese rincón de la casa – Bueno, desde hoy y hasta que te recuperes, estás en tu casa, pero no pidas nada muy especial, porque ese no es mi estilo.

-Recuerda que la Hokage ha dicho que me satisfagas, Shikamaru –dijo ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Él enrojeció de nuevo y se giró rumbo a la cocina. Ella le estaba siguiendo.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó.

-Tendré que conocer la casa, ¿no? –dijo ella. Por lo menos no estaba tan enfadada como por la mañana, se dijo él.

-Bueno, voy a preparar la comida, ¿hay algo que no te guste?

-El pimiento y el tofu –dijo ella. Él tomó nota y comenzó a trastear entre las cacerolas. Cuando estaba sacando el miso, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

Rock Lee estaba en el umbral, con una media sonrisa.

-Hola –dijo – otra vez se ha abierto esa gotera en mi piso, y creo que necesito ayuda –dijo. Shikamaru dedujo que Lee no sólo estaba preocupado por la gotera. Llevaban bastante siendo vecinos, lo bastante como para estrechar un poco su amistad, y nunca le había visto tan desanimado.

-_Oe_, Temari –dijo. Ella asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina – Tengo que salir, ¿podrías vigilar tú la comida?

-Vale, vale… -dijo ella, sintiéndose extraña. Él también notó algo raro, pero cerró la puerta y siguió a Lee hasta su casa.

Ayudar a Lee le llevó sólo quince minutos, pero no consiguió sonsacarle nada sobre su estado de ánimo, y eso que él era una persona perceptiva. Regresó a casa esperando encontrar la cocina en llamas.

-_Tadaima(1)_ –dijo, mientras se quitaba las sandalias. Temari salió al pasillo degustando la sopa de miso. Llevaba el delantal azul que se ponía la madre de Shikamaru cuando hacía limpieza, y se había cambiado las sandalias de ninja por unos zori de andar por casa.

-_Okaerinasai(2)_ –dijo ella. Ambos se quedaron callados un momento, notando de nuevo esa sensación rara. Ella cayó en la cuenta de que parecía un ama de casa esperando a su marido, y enrojeció profundamente. Él carraspeó para disimular y entró en la cocina para ayudar un poco. Preparó un poco de pollo frito y sacó takuan para comer con el arroz.

Se sentaron a la mesa y esperaron un poco antes de comer. Todo eso era tan raro… O quizá lo raro era que se hubieran acostumbrado tan rápidamente a la presencia del otro y a la convivencia.

Shikamaru miró el _misoshiru_ que humeaba delante de él. Tenía una pinta estupenda, y ella le había echado tofu, aunque no le gustase. Separó los palillos, intentando comportarse con naturalidad.

-_Itadakimasu(3)_ –dijo, y tomó un sorbo de sopa. Ella le miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó.

Él sólo asintió, notando una calidez que no le resultó tan incómoda.

00000

Hinata se encontraba en una situación particularmente difícil. Quizá si hubiera tenido más confianza con su padre, no le sería tan complicado hablar con él. Lo cierto es que se sentía intimidada por la mirada clara y severa de Hiashi.

-¿Qué querías, Hinata? –dijo. Ella carraspeó y tomó un sorbo de té. Su padre hizo lo mismo y ella le rellenó la tazo cuando la hubo vaciado.

-Estaba pensando en… la independencia.

Hyuga Hiashi miró a su hija con calma, dándole tiempo para que hablara.

-¿En qué tipo de independencia? –le dijo, para animarla.

-En la…emancipación –contestó ella. Él asintió, comprendiendo.

-Ya tienes dieciocho años. Es normal.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente, interpretando las palabras de su padre afirmativamente.

-Yo… he visto un apartamento… para compartir –dijo, enrojeciendo.

-Obviamente piensas compartirlo con un chico –dijo su padre, sorprendiéndola – No necesito el Byakugan para percibir ciertas cosas. ¿Quién es?

-U…Uzumaki Naruto –contestó ella. Le extrañó que su padre pudiera oírla, su voz no había sido más que un murmullo temeroso.

Hiashi caviló unos segundos. Su propio análisis la consideró lo bastante madura como para poder vivir con un chico, probablemente con su novio. No le gustaba mucho cómo sonaba eso, pero podía soportarlo. Los polluelos vuelan del nido.

-Está bien, puedes recoger tus cosas –dijo, apurando de nuevo su taza de té.

Hinata se la rellenó con una sonrisa radiante.

00000

Temari dormía profundamente sobre el tatami. Shikamaru estaba jugando una partida al go consigo mismo cuando la escuchó dar un ronquido suave. Está muy guapa cuando duerme, se dijo, dándose un golpe en la frente por haber tenido ese pensamiento. Mascullando, subió a su cuarto a por un edredón y se lo puso por encima, acercándose inevitablemente a su rostro.

La idea de besarle las mejillas pasó por su mente, y no la desechó tan rápido como su apreciación anterior. Su piel era tan invitadora… Shikamaru se aproximó un poco más, tocándola con la punta de la nariz.

Y justo en ese instante se escucharon unos golpes atronadores en la puerta que hicieron que se apartara dos metros de Temari a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Nara Shikamaru, maldito desagradecido! ¡¡¡¡Vienes de una misión y no eres capaz de saludar a tu madre!!!!

-Mierda… -dijo él, girándose hacia Temari. Ella seguía dormida, pero no permanecería así mucho tiempo si Nara Yoshino seguía maldiciendo a su hijo.

Shikamaru se levantó y abrió la puerta, recibiendo un capón en la coronilla que iba destinado a la madera, pero de todas formas no obtuvo ninguna disculpa. Su madre entró en la casa con paso marcial.

-La cocina está hecha un asco, ¿sabes? –le dijo, antes de entrar al salón. Él esperaba el terrible momento en el que se encontrara con Temari.

-Cállate, mamá –susurró él.

-¡Más respeto! –gritó ella. Temari se despertó finalmente, frotándose los ojos y mirando a la causante del ruido con el ceño fruncido.

Yoshino miró a la chica rubia con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Shikamaru agradeció que se quedara sin habla por un instante, pero casi se echó a temblar cuando su madre se giró hacia él, notablemente furiosa.

-Vaya, así que tengo una nuera y no me dices nada. Muy bonito, hijo.

-No entiendes nada, ella no es…

-No, no, si no hace falta que me cuentes nada. A tu padre si que le hablas, pero mantienes a tu pobre madre desinformada.

-¡Mierda, mamá, ella es una aliada de la Arena, no es mi maldita prometida ni nada de eso! –gritó él, dejándose llevar por la ira.

-…después de doce horas de parto que… -ella se paró en seco – Ah, entonces no hay drama, supongo. De todas formas, ¿cómo se te ocurre meter a una kunoichi en esta pocilga? Debe haber un centímetro de mugre en el tatami…

-E…está bien, señora, no pasa nada –dijo Temari. Yoshino se fijó de nuevo en ella y esbozó una sonrisa – La casa está muy bien, aunque no creo que sea mérito de Shikamaru…

Palabras mágicas. Su madre era inmensamente feliz si podía hablar con alguien de los defectos de los hombres Nara. Temari había apretado algunas tuercas adecuadamente, aunque con ello no dejaba a Shikamaru en muy buen lugar.

-Oye hijo, ¿por qué no vas a comprar algo para comer? Vengo a tu casa y no me invitas ni a una miserable taza de té.

-Sí, Shikamaru, trae algo, no puedes tratar así a tu madre.

Él se largó con gusto. Se fue a comprar a la tienda más alejada y regresó con unas galletas de arroz y unas cerezas secas, el dulce favorito de su madre. Entró en casa y se las encontró compartiendo un té, tan amigas.

-La verdad es que no lo decimos a mucha gente, pero le tuve que mandar con dos pantalones a la guardería hasta los seis años. "Accidente" –susurró. Estaba pasando las hojas de un álbum de fotos.

-Vaya, bonita perspectiva –dijo Temari, ahogando una carcajada.

-Es que acababa de salir del baño.

Fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Shikamaru se acercó rechinando los dientes y completamente avergonzado.

-Me voy, he quedado con Chôji en el bar –dijo. Ellas no giraron la cabeza hasta que hizo mención al establecimiento.

-Muy bonito, Shikamaru. Si encuentras a tu padre allí, dile que será mejor que esté en casa para cuando vuelva o ya verá.

-Vale, vale… Temari, no sé cuando volveré –dijo él.

-A mí no tienes que explicarme nada –contestó ella, haciendo que Shikamaru se sintiera estúpido. Era cierto, él no tenía por qué contarle sus planes.

Así que se marchó al bar, con la esperanza de que la comprensión de Chôji y el sake calmaran su irritación.

00000

Hinata se había instalado en el apartamento de Naruto. Él estaba recogiendo cosas por todas partes, un poco avergonzado.

-¿Dónde quieres que te ponga…esto? –dijo ella, con un buen montón de revistas eróticas entre los brazos.

-¡E…en la basura, por supuesto! –ella las tiró, completamente roja. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de artículos para chicos, pero tendría que adaptarse, ahora iba a vivir con su novio.

La casa ya tenía otro aspecto. Hinata había puesto su ropa en el armario de Naruto, habían limpiado un poco y el aroma de una cena nutritiva llenaba cada rincón de la casa. Nada de ramen esa noche, era lo primero que había aclarado Hinata, partiéndole el corazón a Naruto.

-¿No… ramen? –lloriqueo él. Ella sonrió, juntando los índices.

-Puedes comer ramen siempre que quieras, pero yo quería… prepararte una cena especial… Aunque si no quieres…

Él negó con fuerza, con los ojos brillantes. En toda su vida, nadie había cuidado tanto de él, ni siquiera Iruka-sensei. Se acercó a ella y la cogió las manos.

-Gracias, Hinata-chan.

00000

Chôji casi podía ver las nubes negras alrededor de la cabeza de Shikamaru. Otra vez había tenido bronca con su madre.

-¿Qué te ha dicho esta vez? –le preguntó cuando él se sentó enfrente suyo.

-Paso de hablar del tema. ¿Qué has pedido? –dijo.

-Ku-bak de gambas, yakisoba en tempura y un poco de arroz. Algo suave, para empezar –dijo, cogiendo otra cucharada de ku-bak.

-Vale, yo no tengo mucha hambre, pero creo que probaré la tempura de verduras. Y una botella de sake frío.

-Ahogando las penas.

-Ya ves… Mujeres.

Chôji asintió, pensativo.

-Dímelo a mí.

-¿Sigues igual?

-Si –la camarera se acercó y Chôji pidió la comida y el sake.

-¿Y ella no…? –preguntó Shikamaru.

-No sé qué pensar.

Trajeron el sake y la tempura, pero Shikamaru dejó la comida a un lado.

-_Kampai(4)_ –dijo, con tono lúgubre. Chôji levantó su vaso y ambos apuraron la bebida de un trago.

-Tú también tienes tus problemas –le dijo Chôji.

-En eso no te equivocas. Es que me siento…

-Raro.

-Sí. No estoy incómodo, pero…

-Te entiendo.

-Dejemos de hablar de mí. ¿Cómo va el tema floral?

-Me rindo. Ella no me entiende.

-Yo creo que sí –Shikamaru llenó los vasos otra vez –_Kampai_.

-No sé… ¿Debería seguir comprándole flores? –preguntó.

-No pierdes nada.

Chôji sonrió y llenó los vasos. Bebieron durante horas, sin decir nada. No era necesario. Alguien entró en el local al atardecer, haciendo que todos levantaran la cabeza.

Sakura se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Shikamaru y Chôji, enormemente sorprendida. ¿Qué hacían esos dos ahí sentados, ahogando las penas? Le dieron ganas de unirse a ellos.

-_Konban wa(5)_ –dijo – La Hokage me ha dado esto –agitó unos papeles en el aire – Son unas entradas para el balneario, las ganó en una partida de mah jong, aunque no me fío mucho de lo que dice esa vieja Tsunade.

-¿Y por qué te las ha dado? –preguntó Shikamaru.

-Dice que son en pago por haber realizado nuestras misiones correctamente. Te ha mencionado a ti especialmente, dijo que había tenido que meter a un aliado en tu casa. ¿Quién es?

Shikamaru volvió a vaciar su vaso. Lo dejó con un golpe seco en la mesa antes de contestar.

-Temari.

Sakura alzó las cejas, comprendiendo. Shikamaru no tenía en muy alta estima a las mujeres, no debía ser fácil para él tener a una tan… enérgica como Temari en casa.

-Bueno, tomad las vuestras, ahora tengo que ir a ver a Naruto para…

-Aquí me tienes, Sakura-chan –canturreó el recién llegado Naruto.

Sakura le explicó lo del balneario mientras él pedía unos dulces y una botella pequeña de sake para llevar. Ella miró el pedido, levantando una ceja.

-Hinata me espera en casa, le prometí que prepararía el postre, pero cocinar no es nada fácil –dijo, ruborizándose y rascándose la nuca.

Shikamaru levantó la cabeza. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento por el mareo.

-La Godaime también te ha encasquetado una mujer, ¿eh, Naruto? –dijo.

Naruto hinchó el pecho y sonrió. Se acercó a la mesa de Shikamaru y Chôji y apoyó las manos en los hombros del último.

-Yo mismo invité a Hinata a vivir en mi piso –miró el cuadro que representaban los otros dos y volvió a sonreír, esta vez con suficiencia – Que pena me dan los tíos que tienen problemas con sus novias, a Hinata y a mí nos va tan bien…

-Tendrías que convivir con Temari –dijo Shikamaru, callándose de inmediato, al darse cuenta de que no había negado que Temari fuera su novia. Sólo levantó la mano para pedir otra botella, enrojeciendo profundamente. Chôji se rió bajito, para sí mismo. Al parecer Shikamaru tenía más problemas de los que admitía.

-Bueno, yo tengo que seguir entregando esto –dijo Sakura – Os veré mañana, intentad no llegar tarde al balneario, o Tsunade os despellejará. Palabras textuales.

-Genial… -musitaron.

00000

Lee estaba leyendo un viejo manual de taijutsu cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se levantó con agilidad para abrir al visitante.

No supo cómo reaccionar cuando vio a Sakura. Ella miraba al suelo, enrollando un mechón de pelo en su dedo índice.

-¿Sakura-san? –dijo él, apartándose para dejarla pasar.

-Con permiso… -ella entró – La Godaime me ha encargado repartir esto. Son unas entradas para el balneario.

-¿Por qué…? –preguntó él.

-Es en pago por completar nuestra misión con éxito –contestó ella. Lee no estaba muy de acuerdo con la parte del "éxito" – Van a ir todos los ninjas de nuestra promoción.

Él asintió y se quedó de pie, sin saber qué decir. Decidió invitarla a un té. Podía estar hecho polvo, pero no iba a ser descortés con una invitada.

-¿Sakura-san, quieres…? –no le dio tiempo a decir más. Ella le había abrazado, enterrando la cara en su pecho. Lee pensó que estaba llorando, pero se equivocaba.

Sakura pasó un rato así, examinando sus sentimientos. Notaba cómo el calor de Lee le calentaba el corazón y llenaba los recovecos helados de su mente.

No había sentido eso al abrazar a Sasuke.

Lee permaneció unos segundos quieto, con los brazos colgando a los lados de su cuerpo, sin atreverse a mover un músculo. Finalmente la abrazó también, sintiendo que la opresión de su pecho aumentaba.

-Yo… -dijo ella – llevo mucho tiempo confundida... tú me haces sentir cosas que no he sentido nunca, pero…Sasuke… Necesito... Te necesito, Lee.

Él asintió, creyendo comprender. Ella seguía sintiendo algo por Sasuke, pero anhelaba contacto físico. _Su_ contacto físico. Sólo eso.

Lee se debatió entre resistir en defensa de sus sentimientos y sucumbir ante su propia necesidad y su amor por Sakura. Tuvo que rendirse cuando ella le miró, con sus ojos verdes llenos de súplica. Se inclinó hasta tocar la frente de ella con la suya, intentando calmar su torbellino interior. Lentamente, ella alzó el rostro y le rozó los labios, en un mudo interrogante. Lee se dejó arrastrar y la besó con fuerza, empujándola hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Sakura entrecerró los ojos, notando cómo él la guiaba hacia su cuarto, dando pasos lentos y sin interrumpir el beso.

Sakura miró a su alrededor. La cama estaba fría en contraste con su piel caliente. Lee desabrochó su ropa, mirando sus formas con ternura, besándola a medida que iba retirando la tela de su cuerpo. Ella buscó la cremallera de su traje, encontrándola a la altura de su nuca, y se la bajó hasta la cintura. Él se movió para desnudarse y luego regresó a ella, hambriento.

Quería tocarla, olerla y saborearla, hasta que se fundieran y fuera imposible separarlos. Necesitaba besarla con adoración, rendirle culto con sus caricias. Ella suspiraba y gemía, acariciando su torso y clavando con suavidad las uñas en su espalda. Sakura estaba inmersa en el placer que Lee provocaba sólo con respirar sobre su piel, calentándola hasta volverla incandescente.

Lee, sin embargo, no estaba dejándose llevar por completo. Sus manos se movían con cierta racionalidad sobre Sakura, dándolo todo pero siendo consciente de su dominio. Si ella se lo pedía, él le daría placer, pero no podía entregarse enteramente. Eso hubiera hecho que la tristeza le inundase por completo cuando ella le abandonase a la mañana siguiente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ohoho, como sufren mis personajes... Me encantó escribir el diálogo críptico de Chôji y Shikamaru en el bar, lo dicen todo sin decir gran cosa. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Aclaraciones :

1._Tadaima_ : "ya estoy en casa"

2._Okaeri_ _nasai_: "bienvenido a casa"

3._Itadakimasu_ : "voy a empezar a comer", más o menos como nuestro "que aproveche.

4._Kampai_ : expresión para brindar. Como "chin-chin", pero en Japón no podéis decir eso, porque CHINCHIN significa POLLA, jajajaja XD

5._Konban wa_ : "buenas noches"


	5. Cap5

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

**Capítulo cinco**

Naruto y Hinata terminaron sus dulces y se miraron, sonrientes y satisfechos. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, hasta que él se levantó con energía.

-Bueno, Hinata –dijo, tendiendo su mano hacia ella - ¿vamos a la cama?

Ella asintió, levantándose con un ligero tono rosado en la cara. Cuando Naruto había mencionado la cama, numerosas imágenes habían cruzado su mente. Unas imágenes bastante perturbadoras…

"-Seré mal pensada…" –se dijo, mientras caminaba hasta la habitación tras él. Extendieron los futones y sacaron las mantas. Naruto vio que Hinata sacaba su pijama del armario. Ah, no, pensó, no voy a permitirlo.

-Hinata-chaaaan… -le dijo, abrazándola – No irás a ponerte ese pijama tan feo, ¿no?

Ella le miró extrañada y después miró la ropa. ¿No le gustaba? Pues no se pondría ese. Cuando iba a sacar otro, él la cogió en brazos y la dejó en el futón. El yukata color lavanda se le había abierto un poco y mostraba sus hombros cremosos y pálidos.

Ella le miró con la respiración agitada. Naruto sonreía suavemente, mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mirada. Se inclinó y la besó, esbozando después una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡No te voy a dejar dormir, Hinata-chan!

00000

Shikamaru regresaba a casa, algo más calmado. La comida abundante que le había hecho tomar Chôji había rebajado un poco los efectos del sake, así que había dejado de ver borroso.

Por desgracia, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le esperaba en casa. Si Temari era igual que su madre, seguro que le daría una paliza por llegar tarde y además borracho.

Abrió la puerta despacio, deseando que estuviera dormida. Lamentablemente, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Temari estaba sentada en el salón, ojeando una revista a la luz del flexo. Se había puesto un yukata rojo de estar por casa, regalo de Yoshino, sin duda. Él intentó pasar sin hacer ruido, pero no funcionó.

-¿De donde vienes? –preguntó ella. "-Mierda", pensó Shikamaru.

-Eh… Del bar, ya lo sabes –contestó. Se acercó y dejó las entradas del balneario en la mesa. Ella las cogió, lanzándole una mirada interrogante –Regalo de la Godaime.

-Tenemos que estar a las ocho allí, podrías haber pensado en ello y haber venido antes. Además, mañana tendrás resaca –dijo, levantándose y dejando la revista en la estantería.

¿Se estaba preocupando por él? Shikamaru se acercó a ella, abrazándola desde atrás. La tela del obi era increíblemente suave, y se ceñía perfectamente a su cintura.

-Lo siento –murmuró él, antes de besarla en el cuello. Ella se giró, tensa.

-¿Qué pretendes? –preguntó. Parecía un animal acorralado. La frialdad de Temari terminó de despejarle, sustituyendo la euforia del alcohol por la irritación.

-Perdona, creo que he bebido demasiado –dijo, subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación. "-¿En qué estaba pensando? Realmente, el sake no me sienta bien" –se dijo, meneando la cabeza.

Ella le observó irse, si saber como reaccionar. Estaba enfadada, pero no sabía si era por lo que él había hecho o por lo que había dicho. Prácticamente le había insinuado que tenía que estar muy borracho para acercarse a ella.

Cuando había sentido sus labios en un cuello, se había puesto en alerta máxima, pensando que él quería "derrotarla", como en el bosque. Desde su punto de vista, los hombres eran así, siempre queriendo demostrar su superioridad.

"-Quizá estoy siendo demasiado suspicaz…" – pensó, mientras tocaba el punto exacto donde la había besado.

00000

Lee se despertó un poco antes de que amaneciera. Sakura le abrazada con fuerza, murmurando en sueños. Nada podía dolerle más que verla así, sabiendo que al despertar le dejaría y seguiría esperando a Sasuke.

Rozó los cabellos rosas con las puntas de los dedos, para no despertarla. Había sentido algo muy parecido a la felicidad cuando ella había gritado su nombre, pero ahora no había sitio para esos sentimientos.

La rodeó una última vez con los brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Le picaban los ojos, pero no iba a llorar. No ganaba nada llorando…

Se levantó de la cama y la arropó. Sakura frunció el ceño, como disgustada por lo que él estaba haciendo. Pero era lo mejor. Si la contemplaba al despertar le sería mucho más difícil permanecer lejos de ella.

Sakura encontró la cama terriblemente fría al despertar. No veía a Lee por ninguna parte, ni escuchaba sonidos en la cocina o en el salón. Tampoco estaba en el baño.

-Me ha dejado sola… -pensó, entristeciéndose. Le había dicho a Lee lo que sentía por él, pero al parecer era demasiado tarde como para esperar algo más que una noche de pasión. Su propia situación le pareció patética.

Se vistió silenciosamente y echó a andar hasta el balneario. Ya había mucha gente reunida. Ino se plantó delante suya con las manos en las caderas.

-Hola, Sakura –dijo. Iba a meterse con ella de alguna forma, pero se calló al ver su expresión - ¿Estás bien?

Sakura sólo se adelantó un poco y apoyó la frente en su hombro. Ino parpadeó sorprendida, notando la humedad de las lágrimas en su ropa.

00000

Los encargados del balneario les repartieron en dos alas diferentes, los chicos en una, las chicas en otra, como mandaba la tradición. Naruto protestó enérgicamente, pero las entradas de la Hokage no servían para suites matrimoniales.

Mascullando maldiciones contra la administración, las habitaciones y la vieja Tsunade, Naruto siguió a los chicos hasta la sección de hombres. Kiba se tiró de golpe en la terma, provocando que unos cuantos viejos se salieran, indignados.

-Genial, toda la bañera para nosotros –dijo Naruto, sumergiéndose poco a poco. Lee llegó en ese momento – Vaya, ya pensé que no vendrías.

-He cambiado de opinión –contestó, con una media sonrisa.

Shino y Neji estaban sentados, sumergidos hasta el cuello, con una expresión hierática en la cara. Kiba chapoteaba con Naruto, sin dejar de hacer ruido. Shikamaru y Chôji tenían un aspecto bastante horrible, a juego con la resaca.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? –preguntó Chôji.

-Fatal. Tuve que pasar la noche en mi cama del tejado, con los gatos –contestó Shikamaru, soltándose la coleta. Se sumergió por completo unos segundos.

-¿Qué te esperaba en casa? –siguió preguntando Chôji.

-Una arpía –contestó Shikamaru, masajeándose las sienes.

Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente el muro que separaba los baños de hombres y de mujeres, mientras sonreía con una expresión realmente malévola.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto? –preguntó Kiba.

-Ssssh –dijo él. Todos se callaron y miraron al muro. Escucharon las voces de las chicas al otro lado. Neji fue a decir algo, pero Shino le tapó la boca sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

-Bueno, Tenten –dijo Ino, al otro lado - ¿qué tal tu misión?

-Bien, dejamos al embajador en la Arena y volvimos para casa. Lee se perdió en el camino, pero menos mal que Sakura le encontró.

-No me refiero a eso –dijo Ino, malévolamente – Te quedaste a solas con Neji durante bastante tiempo, ¿no? Y no pretendas que me crea que no pasó nada.

Hubo un segundo de silencio durante el cual todas las miradas se posaron en Neji. Él sólo se hundió más en el agua.

-Está bien, sí que pasó algo. Pero no fue nada romántico, desde luego.

Las chicas la miraron con curiosidad creciente. Tenten las hizo esperar un poco más, complacida por ser el centro de atención.

-Paramos en una aldea cercana, a unos diez kilómetros o algo así. Neji me dijo que no había dinero para pagar dos habitaciones, así que cogimos una para los dos. A mí me daba igual.

-Yo diría que estabas hasta entusiasmada –dijo Ino.

-En fin –dijo Tenten ruborizándose – él se acercó de repente y… ya sabéis… empezó a meterme mano.

Los chicos miraron a Neji con alguna sonrisa socarrona.

-Bueno, bien para los dos, ¿no? –dijo Temari, colocándose una toalla húmeda en la cabeza.

-Es que yo no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo –dijo Tenten – Le paré los pies, pero él volvió a atacar, y además con una de esas sonrisitas… ¿entendéis lo que os digo? Así que tuve que pegarle un bofetón.

Silencio absoluto en las dos secciones del baño. La mitad de los chicos pensaba que Neji era un cerdo, la otra no podía contener su admiración.

-¿Y qué pasó después? –preguntó Hinata con un hilo de voz. Era tan embarazoso ver a su primo como un depredador sexual… Pero la curiosidad le podía.

-Ahora viene lo mejor. Me soltó el rollo de "nena, no te hagas la dura porque sé que vas detrás de mí desde hace mucho".

Ahora nadie sentía admiración por Neji. Él intentó permanecer impasible, pero no le estaba resultando fácil.

-Odio cuando se ponen chulos –dijo Temari.

-Por eso estabas tan enfadada con Neji-niisan, ¿no, Tenten? – le preguntó Hinata. Ella sólo la respondió con un suspiro.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Ino decidió interrogar a otra chica.

-¿Y tú, Sakura? –preguntó, dudando. No quería ser muy dura con ella, después de haberla vista llorar.

-Estuve en la Arena, y luego me encontré a Lee-san muy malherido. Le curé y paramos una noche en una aldea cercana. Eso es todo.

-Vaya, estás realmente desanimada, Sakura-chan –dijo Tenten.

-¿Es que sigues pensando en Sasuke, frentuda? –le dijo Ino, haciéndola sonreír.

-Más o menos.

Lee sonrió tristemente. "Más o menos". Que diplomacia…

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si ahora preguntamos a alguna que no sea tan deprimente? –dijo Ino, mirando a las chicas restantes. Se decantó por Temari, porque Hinata sólo se ruborizaría y tartamudearía durante horas – Temari-san, ¿tienes algo interesante que decir sobre Shikamaru?

-Interesante no es la palabra –contestó ella mientras se daba un gel exfoliante en la cara. Ino no iba a quedar contenta con eso.

-¿De verdad? Tenía entendido que ahora vivíais juntos. Su madre le dijo a la mía que estabas muy cómoda en su casa.

Temari se lavó la cara sin inmutarse. Miró a Ino con una ceja alzada, desafiante.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? –le dijo.

Los chicos miraron a Shikamaru con sorna. Conociéndole, lo que tuviera que contar Temari no sería nada del otro mundo..., pensaron. Él sólo frunció el ceño, con la vista fija en el agua.

-¿Lo hicisteis? –dijo Ino, clavando el dedo en la llaga. Temari se sonrojó un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

-Disculpa, Temari, pero no te he entendido bien –dijo Sakura. Los chicos estaban tensos como un gato en una verja metálica, especialmente Shikamaru, por la parte que le tocaba.

-¡Que sí! Las chicas de la hoja no entendéis de sutileza…

Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio. Naruto miró a Shikamaru con una sonrisa apreciativa. "-Ese es mi chico"- pensó.

-Vaya… -dijo Tenten, al cabo de un rato - ¿Y qué tal?

-¿En qué sentido? –preguntó Temari.

-En el único sentido que hay –dijo Ino, con una sonrisa sardónica.

-No se trató de algo sentimental o físico, si es eso lo que pensáis.

-Temari, ese tipo de cosas, o son sentimentales, o son físicas –dijo Tenten.

-Fue una apuesta. Un juego.

Otro largo silencio.

-Eso sí que le pega a Shikamaru –dijo Ino, con una carcajada. Chôji estuvo a punto de reírse también, pero consiguió aguantarse.

-Bueno, ¿cómo fue? –preguntó Sakura. Temari enrojeció un poco más antes de contestar. Le costaba bastante hablar de esas cosas, pero si se negaba a contarlo, le estaría dando demasiada importancia al asunto, o al menos eso pensaba.

-Interesante –dijo. Optó por cambiar los calificativos al ver las miradas incrédulas de las demás – Vale, quizá fue… ¿apasionado? No sé si esa es la palabra.

Shikamaru tenía ganas de hundirse en el agua y no salir nunca. ¿Es que esa maldita mujer no iba a callarse?

-¿Encima o debajo? –dijo Tenten – No me miréis así, llegados a este punto, creo que podemos preguntar cualquier cosa –dijo, encogiendo los hombros.

-Encima… y debajo. También estuvimos un tiempo sentados… Probamos un poco de todo, mis agujetas lo atestiguan.

Se escucharon las carcajadas de las chicas. "-Joder, no voy a poder mirar a nadie a la cara, y mucho menos a las tías. Mejor, porque después de esto no quiero saber nada de ninguna mujer, son todas unas cotillas", pensó Shikamaru.

-El pequeño Shikamaru se ha hecho un hombre –dijo Ino, enjugándose una lágrima inexistente – Al menos estaría hábil, ¿no?

-Demasiado, porque al final me ganó –rezongó Temari.

Las chicas la miraron, estupefactas.

-No me digas que la apuesta era sobre quien era el último que…ya sabes… -dijo Ino.

Temari asintió.

-Pensé que así era más fácil ganar –dijo, uniéndose a las carcajadas generales.

Shikamaru no lo soportó más. Salió del agua apretando los dientes, completamente rojo por el calor y la vergüenza. Naruto le miró, extrañado.

-¡Oe, Shikamaru, no te vayas! –gritó, sin darse cuenta de que estaba descubriéndose ante las chicas. Todos le miraron horrorizados.

En la otra sección, las chicas se habían quedado de piedra. Habían hablado sin parar y ellos lo habían escuchado todo. Temari estaba especialmente avergonzada. ¿Cómo volvería a mirar a Shikamaru a la cara?

Tenten era más optimista. Seguramente su confesión sería una buena lección para Neji, así que no había problema. Ino se sentía culpable, era ella la que había acicateado a las chicas para que le contaran todo. Si todas hubieran sido tan crípticas como Sakura… Lamentablemente, el mal ya estaba hecho.

00000

Tenten salió de la sauna sintiéndose una mujer nueva. Puede que estuviera cubierta de sudor y que el pelo se le hubiera quedado hecho un desastre, pero había sido realmente agradable.

Un grupo de chicos se acercó a ella. Tenten se puso en guardia al ver las sonrisitas que se lanzaban entre ellos.

-Hola, guapa, ¿qué haces aquí tan sola? –dijo uno, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Sigue caminando si no quieres saber lo que es bueno –le dijo, tirando las toallas al suelo y poniéndose en posición de ataque. Ellos sólo se rieron.

-Así que la gatita tiene zarpas, ¿eh? – (¬¬ º)

Uno le cogió del brazo, intentando inmovilizarla. Ella se zafó, desgarrando la manga del yukata. Los otros, avanzaron hacia ella, pero sacó unos cuando shuriken de la bolsa que siempre llevaba atada al muslo. Su puntería prodigiosa ayudó a ponerlos en fuga.

Tenten cogió de nuevo sus toallas y echó a andar, sin ver realmente por dónde iba. Se sentía muy alterada a pesar de haber salido relativamente ilesa. Alguien la rozó en el hombro al pasar, pero ella casi ni le vio.

-¿Tenten? ¿Estás bien? –le dijo. Ella enfocó la vista y se dio cuenta de que era Neji. No era el más adecuado para consolarla, después de lo que había hecho, pero ella se acercó a él, a punto de llorar. Neji se alarmó al ver su expresión y la manga rota del yukata.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le dijo, abrazándola. Ella se lo contó todo, sollozando de vez en cuando. Él le secó las lágrimas con su manga cuando terminó de hablar.

-¿Quieres que los mate? –preguntó – Sabes que podría hacerlo…

Ella soltó una carcajada suave, negando con la cabeza. Neji sonrió también. Hubiera podido pasar todo el día abrazado a ella, pero no quería que le volviera a tomar por un pervertido. Se apartó lentamente.

-Bueno, si estás mejor, me voy –dijo. Tenten frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-No quiero… agobiarte. Será mejor que me vaya.

Ella le observó alejarse, su yukata blanco desapareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo.

00000

Naruto caminaba silbando con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Vio al grupo de las chicas yendo hacia sus habitaciones, y salió corriendo detrás de ellas.

-Hinata-chan, espera –dijo. Ella se detuvo, pero el resto de las chicas continuó su camino.

-¿Has…disfrutado del baño? –preguntó ella, colocándole bien el cuello del yukata.

-No, no mucho –dijo él, poniendo cara de enfado. Ella dejó las manos quietas sobre su pecho – Porque no has contado nada sobre nosotros, Hinata-chan…

Ella se ruborizó intensamente. Se dio la vuelta, poniéndose las manos en sus mejillas encendidas.

-Es que… las chicas no me preguntaron. ¿Debería haber dicho algo?

Él la abrazó por la cintura y enterró la nariz en su pelo.

-Tenías que haberles contado lo maravilloso que soy, lo guapo que te parezco, lo hábil que soy en… todo. Ese tipo de cosas.

Ella se giró y miró al suelo, juntando los índices.

-Bueno… la próxima vez lo recordaré -dijo, y le dio un beso en la barbilla antes de marcharse a la habitación. Naruto se quedó allí quieto, sonriendo como un tonto feliz, tocándose el mentón.

00000

Shikamaru se había refugiado en un rincón del jardín zen. Mirar los peces del estanque era casi tan relajante como mirar las nubes, pero ya llevaba dos horas mirando las carpas y no se le pasaba el cabreo. Maldita Temari…

Temari estornudó(1), adivinando quién estaba hablando de ella. Había pasado una hora buscando a Shikamaru para tener unas palabras con él. No es que tuviera pensado disculparse, pero al menos tenían que comentar algunas cosas.

Le encontró de cuclillas junto al estanque. Se acercó a él y carraspeó. Shikamaru se giró y puso una cara de profundo disgusto.

-Oye, ¿no seguirás enfadado? –dijo ella.

-Déjame sólo.

Temari parpadeó contrariada.

-He venido hasta aquí sólo para hablar contigo, creo que merezco ser escuchada, ¿no? –dijo. Él se puso de pie y se enfrentó a ella.

-De eso no puedes quejarte, Temari, porque toda la maldita casa de baños ha oído lo que tenías que decir. Ahora, si no te importa, déjame sólo.

Ella no se movió.

-Realmente no tendrías que estar enfadado, todo el mundo sabe que me ganaste. Has quedado como un triunfador delante de todos tus amigos.

-Pero es que me importa un bledo esa maldita "competición". No me ha traído más que problemas. Si pudiera volver atrás, no se me pasaría nunca por la cabeza acostarme contigo.

Y dicho esto, se marchó, dejando a Temari bastante más afectada de lo que parecía.

00000

En la cena el ambiente estaba bastante tenso. No era tanto el enfado de las chicas como la vergüenza de los chicos. La mayoría de ellos intentaban fijar la vista en el plato y pasar desapercibidos.

Naruto era el único que se comportaba igual que siempre. Se había sentado junto a Hinata, y no paraba de revolotear a su alrededor.

-Hinata-chan, esto está buenísimo, pruébalo –ella levantó los palillos para coger un bocado de sashimi – No, así no, di "aaaaah".

-Dios, no puedo soportar a Naruto –dijo Ino al oído de Sakura.

-¿No será envidia? –dijo ella, con los palillos en la boca.

-Probablemente, pero eso no viene al caso.

Neji había conseguido un sitio frente a Tenten, y no dejaban de mirarse con complicidad, poniendo nervioso a más de uno.

Después de cenar el grupo se dividió según los temas de conversación. Shikamaru había traído un tablero de shôgi, y Chôji le animó a jugar, pensando que así se le pasaría el enfado. A Shikamaru no le duró mucho el entretenimiento, porque su amigo no era demasiado bueno jugando.

-Yo te tomo el relevo, Chôji – dijo Temari, apoyando la mano en el hombro de éste y mirando con desafío a Shikamaru. Él frunció el ceño y alargó la mano para recoger las fichas, pero ella se lo impidió agarrándole de la muñeca.

-¿No te atreves? –dijo con una sonrisa. Él apretó los dientes y comenzó a colocar el tablero de nuevo. Otro estúpido desafío… Sin embargo, no podía decir que le disgustara demasiado, sobre todo tratándose del shôgi.

Temari se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, insinuante.

-Hagámoslo más divertido –dijo – Si gano yo, tendrás que olvidarte de lo que he dicho en los baños.

Él la miró con fingida indiferencia.

-¿Y si pierdes? –dijo. Ella rozó con los dedos el cuello de su yukata, abriéndolo casi imperceptiblemente.

-Haré lo que tú quieras –dijo, mirándole fijamente. Shikamaru tragó saliva y se concentró en el tablero.

Temari tenía sus motivos para promover ese reto. Uno, lo extrañamente incómoda que se sentía con respecto a su enfado. Dos, quería que él reconociera que seguía sintiéndose atraído por ella. Temari conseguiría solucionar una de las dos cosas, tanto si perdía como si no.

Aunque ya tenía claro que iba a perder, se quedó sin habla cuando él la despachó en tres movimientos. Maldito genio…, pensó.

-Bueno… ¿qué quieres? –preguntó ella. Algunas imágenes un tanto perversas cruzaron su imaginación. Él recogió lentamente las piezas, pensándoselo.

-Quiero que te disculpes.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Temari.

-Ya me has oído.

Ella miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban atentos a su reacción.

-¿Delante de todos? –volvió a preguntar.

Él asintió gravemente con la cabeza.

Pasaron un par de minutos sin que ella moviera un dedo.

-Sabía que no lo harías –dijo él, levantándose.

Temari miró al suelo con tristeza. Seguía sintiéndose culpable y más desdeñada que nunca. Se marchó por la puerta contraria, huyendo de todas las miradas del salón.

00000

Un poco después, Naruto propuso otro chapuzón en las termas. Las chicas se habían adelantado, y llevaban en el agua un rato. Habían decidido que Temari necesitaba un poco de compañía.

-No le des más vueltas, Temari, Shikamaru siempre ha sido así de introspectivo, no es culpa tuya que se tome las cosas tan a pecho-le dijo Ino mientras la enjabonaba la espalda.

Temari no dijo nada, y las otras chicas tampoco, porque escucharon al grupo de los chicos en el otro lado del baño. Se miraron y asintieron, llegando al mutuo acuerdo de espiarles, igual que habían hecho ellos.

-Os lo digo en serio, chicos, no debe haber otra pareja en Konoha igual que Hinata-chan y yo. Somos tal para cual, no hemos tenido nunca el menor problema. Además, el sexo es…

-¡CÁLLATE YA! –le gritaron todos.

-Si no te importa, Naruto, me gustaría seguir viendo a mi prima como una chica inocente –dijo Neji.

-Tú no puedes hablar mucho de inocencia, señor "pervertido-acosador-de-jovencitas-indefensas" –le replicó Naruto, con una sonrisa suficiente y consiguiendo que el otro enrojeciera ligeramente.

-Hablando del tema, Neji, ¿Tenten te ha vuelto a cruzar la cara últimamente? –dijo Kiba después de echarse un barreño de agua por encima.

-Tenten no pega a nadie a menos que se lo merezca realmente –dijo Lee.

-Aquí nadie ha dicho que no se lo mereciera –dijo Naruto, riéndose a carcajadas.

Una lluvia de barreños le silenció eficazmente. Neji se giró hacia Shikamaru, rogando algo de cordura.

-¿Tienes algún consejo? –le dijo.

Shikamaru había sido llevado allí a rastras, y lo que menos le apetecía era hablar.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? -le dijo.

-Bueno, eres el único, aparte de Naruto, que ha hecho algún progreso con el sexo opuesto –le dijo Shino.

-Y ya ves de qué me ha servido… Aunque supongo que depende también de la chica.

Temari sintió que pisaban en su tumba.

Naruto regresó de la inconsciencia en ese momento. Se acercó a Shikamaru con una sonrisa malévola.

-Ya que lo mencionas, ¿cómo fue? –le dijo – Ya sabemos lo que le pareció a Temari tu actuación, pero, ¿qué nos dices de ti?

Shikamaru se aclaró el pelo y miró a Naruto con una media sonrisa.

-Si quieres cotilleos, vete con las mujeres. Un hombre no habla de esas cosas.

Naruto resopló.

-A veces eres un auténtico rollo, Shikamaru.

00000

Las chicas salieron en silencio de los baños. No empezaron a hablar hasta que llegaron a su ala.

-Vaya, parece que los chicos también tienen su corazoncito –dijo Tenten.

-Tal vez fuimos un poco duras…-asintió Ino.

-Oye, ¿dónde está Sakura? –dijo Temari – Se supone que es mi compañera de habitación.

Ino miró alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

-Déjala, estará dando una vuelta. Quizá necesita estar sola.

-Por lo visto la soledad es muy apreciada en la Hoja –comentó Temari, no sin cierta amargura en la voz.

000000000000000000000000

Aah... Temari, amargadilla... Bueno, ya no queda mucho para que se reconcilien... y para el final del fic T.T. Reviews, please.

Aclaraciones:

1.En Japón cuando estornudas significa que alguien está hablando de ti (como cuando a nosotros nos pitan los oídos).


	6. Cap6

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

**Capítulo seis**

Sakura paseó durante una hora, esperando que todo el mundo se fuera a dormir. No le costó mucho encontrar la habitación de Lee. Se suponía que compartía el cuarto con Neji, pero no le vio por ningún lado. Quizá él también se había escapado…

Lee dormía tranquilo, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Sakura se tendió en el suelo, a un metro de distancia de él.

Me estoy comportando como una idiota, se dijo. ¿Por qué se obsesionaba tanto con los chicos que la rechazaban? ¿Tanto le dolía estar separada de Lee que tenía que llegar a esos extremos, a acecharle por la noche mientras dormía? Suspiró.

Él se movió en sueños, sobresaltándola. Murmuró algo ininteligible y volvió a sumirse en un sueño profundo. Sakura sonrió y se acercó un poquito más, lo suficiente como para poder sentir su calor. La felicidad que sentía al estar a su lado le hizo bajar la guardia y terminó de adormecerla.

Despertó media hora después, y se dio cuenta de que Lee la estaba mirando.

-¿Querías algo, Sakura-san? –le preguntó.

-Yo sólo… ¿te importaría que me quedara contigo? Me siento un poco sola –dijo – Si quieres que me marche no tienes más que decirlo, de verdad.

Él negó con la cabeza y levantó el edredón. Sakura se metió debajo y se pegó a su pecho, quedándose dormida con el rítmico latir del corazón de Lee.

Él metió la nariz entre los cabellos rosas, disfrutando de su aroma. Quizá esa era la única manera que tenía de ser feliz… Consolando a la chica de otro.

Recobrando parte de su optimismo, desechó esos pensamientos y se concentró en dormirse, con la cabeza puesta únicamente en el cuerpo cálido que tenía al lado.

00000

Shikamaru no podía dormir. Había contando dos mil cuarenta y nueve ovejas y seguía sin dormirse. Se levantó y se cambió el yukata de dormir por su viejo pijama, se soltó el pelo, probó a tumbarse boca arriba, boca abajo, apoyado en el hombro derecho y en el hombro izquierdo. Se había quedado así, cansado de cambiar de postura, pero seguía sin conciliar el sueño. Y eso que Chôji se había levantado hacía rato para tomar un tentempié de medianoche, dejándole todo el cuarto para él…

Escuchó cómo abrían la puerta corredera y se puso en guardia. Agarró su protector y usó la placa grabada como espejo para ver quien estaba en su habitación.

Temari.

Ella se quedó un segundo de pie, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Terminó metiéndose con él en el futón. Shikamaru no se movió, pero tampoco se hizo el dormido.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –le dijo.

-Lo siento.

Él enmudeció momentáneamente. Ella pensó que no la había oído.

-He dicho que lo siento.

-Ya lo sé, me había quedado anonadado –dijo él.

-Bueno, no es para tanto –contestó ella. Se pegó un poquito más a su espalda y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo - ¿Me perdonas?

Él le acarició la mano suavemente, con las yemas de los dedos, recorriendo la línea irregular de sus nudillos.

-¿Por qué necesitas que te perdone? –preguntó.

-Ninguno de los dos está cómodo con esta situación –dijo ella – Toda esta pelea se ha vuelto bastante estúpida, y creo que tengo una buena parte de culpa. No debí hablar de lo que pasó en el bosque con las chicas.

Él se removió, incómodo.

-Quizá me lo tomé demasiado en serio. No tenía que haberle dado tanta importancia, se supone que las mujeres cotillean, es algo normal –dijo, con una sonrisa – Aun así, no me has contestado.

-Sí que lo he hecho –dijo ella.

-No. Me has explicado las razones que tienes para que los dos cortemos con este comportamiento, pero no por qué quieres que te perdone.

Shikamaru se giró para poder verla bien cuando respondiera. Temari se ruborizó un poco, pero por suerte la oscuridad lo disimuló.

-Quiero que todo sea como cuando estábamos en tu apartamento. Ya sé que no fueron más que unas horas, pero… me sentí muy cómoda. Si tú me perdonas, quizá podamos estar así, relajados y dispuestos a tolerar la convivencia.

Él levantó una ceja. Bonito discurso…, pensó. Se acercó un poco más, pero no la abrazó. Ella seguía apoyando la mano en su cintura.

-¿Sólo lo haces por una convivencia pacífica? Yo pensaba que lo hacías porque te gustaba –dijo, dejándose de rodeos.

-No estaría haciendo el tonto de esta manera si no me gustaras, Shikamaru – dijo ella, abrazándole más - ¿Estoy perdonada o no? –dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Sí –dijo él. Había sido muy fácil, ¿cómo podía negarle algo si le miraba de esa forma, si le abrazaba y se comportaba con tanta naturalidad? No podía, y tampoco quería.

La rodeó con sus brazos, acercándola a su torso. Ella pegó los labios a su yugular, sin llegar a besarlo. Sólo quería sentir el calor que desprendía su piel.

-Shikamaru.

-¿Qué?

-¿Esto significa que también te gusto? –preguntó, refiriéndose al abrazo. Él la miró extrañado – Es que recuerdo muy bien ciertas palabras que dijiste sobre lo que harías si pudieras volver atrás, y me gustaría saber con certeza si has cambiado de opinión.

-¿Tanto te molestó? Está bien, no era cierto, si volviera atrás haría el amor contigo sin pensármelo dos veces. ¿Contenta?

-Demuéstramelo, genio.

-¿Ahora? –dijo él, cerrando los ojos, con fastidio – Mendokusai…

00000

Chôji no conseguía dar con las cocinas del balneario, ni siquiera con una maldita máquina expendedora. Tenía tanta hambre que le dolía la cabeza.

Tras dar muchas vueltas, logró su objetivo, pero alguien había llegado allí antes.

-¿Ino? –dijo. Ella sacó la cabeza de la nevera, completamente avergonzada. Tenía restos de pasta de judía roja alrededor de la boca, y las manos pringadas de chocolate. Se limpió como pudo con el dorso de la mano.

-Esto… puedo explicarlo…

-Me alegro de que hayas dejado la dieta –dijo él - ¿Hay algo bueno por aquí? Tengo ganas de comer fruta.

-Tendría que haber una despensa–dijo ella, aliviada al ver que él no le daba importancia a su atracón nocturno. Localizó la despensa.

Los ojos de ambos se fijaron en una enorme sandía que brillaba con luz propia al fondo de la estancia. Se relamieron pensando en su jugosa pulpa.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Chôji? –dijo Ino. Él asintió y cogió la fruta.

-¿Dónde podemos enfriarla? –dijo. Ino pensó un segundo.

-Sígueme –dijo, y le llevó hasta el jardín zen de la zona oeste. Había un riachuelo que cruzaba la extensión de hierba. Metieron la sandia y esperaron acuclillados junto al agua. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, con Chôji, de noche. Los nervios comenzaron a agitarse en su estómago.

-Creo que ya está –dijo él. Sacó un kunai de las mangas de su hakama y lo clavó en la parte de arriba de la sandia. Dio un golpe seco y la fruta se partió en cuatro trozos.

-_Itadakimasu_ –dijeron, antes de hincarle el diente. El jugo les caía por la barbilla y las manos, empapándolos.

-Es la sandía más dulce que he comido nunca –dijo Ino al terminar su primer trozo. Él la estaba mirando comerse la segunda porción. Ella pensó que se había quedado con ganas de más, así que le ofreció, pero él negó con la cabeza.

Ino se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Al terminar se chupó los dedos con fruición. Chôji seguía mirándola. Quizá estaba asombrado por haberla visto comer con tanta ansia, pensó ella.

-Estaba buena, ¿verdad? –dijo élla. Él asintió y se ruborizó un poco, sorprendiéndola. ¿Qué pasaba, a qué venían esas miradas extrañas? Parpadeó perpleja cuando él se acercó un poco más.

Chôji tragó saliva antes de besarla. Cuando tocó sus labios fríos pensó en la increíble sensación de su boca húmeda por el jugo de la sandía, el sabor de su lengua, el gemido apagado que hizo vibrar su garganta.

Se separó de ella con suavidad. Ino todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, y eso le hizo sentirse eufórico.

-Yo… -dijo ella, batiendo las pestañas – pensaba que te gustaba una chica. ¿Para qué eran las flores, entonces?

-Eran una excusa para verte –contestó él, sintiéndose tonto – Se suponía que iba a pedirte salir en una de esas visitas a tu tienda, pero no me atrevía.

-Vaya –dijo ella, sonriendo – eso es… genial.

Él la miró con timidez.

-¿No estás enfadada? –dijo.

-Todo lo contrario –contestó ella. Se inclinó sobre su hombro y miró a las estrellas – No sabes como me alegra haberme saltado la dieta.

00000

Tenten había salido a buscar a Sakura. Al menos esa era la versión oficial. En realidad esperaba que Neji estuviera despierto, rondando por ahí.

Después de ver su sensibilidad, había comenzado a pensar en la noche que él la había "atacado", sólo que del recuerdo había pasado a la ensoñación. Y en sus sueños, Neji no se detenía.

Atormentada por esas imágenes, Tenten había ido en busca de Neji y de su perversión. Casi soltó un gritito cuando le vio apoyado en un árbol del jardín. Se aproximó a él con paso vacilante.

-Hola –dijo. Él la miró de arriba abajo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

"-No te limites a mirar, estoy aquí para algo más" –pensó ella.

Neji había estado pensando en Tenten, y verla de pie junto a él, vestida con el fino yukata blanco del balneario no le estaba ayudando a olvidar sus instintos. Quería tenderla sobre el suelo y…

-Me imaginaba que estarías aquí –dijo ella, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-¿Me buscabas? –preguntó él.

-Algo así –dijo ella, sin añadir nada más. Neji frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Estaría ella lanzándole alguna indirecta? No, seguro que era cosa suya. Pero entonces, ¿por qué llevaba el cuello del yukata tan bajo? Se abofeteó mentalmente. No veas insinuaciones donde no las hay, Hyuga Neji, se dijo.

Tenten comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que él se moviera, desnudarse y bailar la danza del vientre? Se soltó el pelo, dejando que su melena castaña ondeara sensualmente. Neji respiró despacio, buscando paz interior. Al ver que no conseguía tranquilizarse, decidió emprender la retirada.

-Debería irme a acostar –dijo. Ella, alarmada, le cogió de la manga del yukata.

-No te vayas –dijo, y le besó con fuerza, con desesperación. Él notó un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna cuando todos sus deseos se volvieron corpóreos. Tenten le estaba agarrando el pelo, enrollándolo entre sus dedos y tirando suavemente de él, volviéndole loco. Se separó de ella bruscamente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Seguro que quieres esto? –le dijo. Ella sólo le desabrochó el cinturón del yukata y deslizó éste por sus hombros. Neji captó el mensaje y volvió a atacar sus labios, frotando su lengua con la de ella.

Tenten gimió dentro de su boca, notando como crecía el calor dentro de ella. Interrumpió el beso y alzó la barbilla para que él se concentrara en su cuello. Neji acató la orden y depositó besos salvajes y húmedos en su garganta, lamiendo esa piel candente. La mordió con fuerza, dejando una marca roja en su yugular.

Cayeron al suelo entre jadeos. El rocío de la hierba parecía evaporarse al entrar en contacto con su piel. Neji se arrancó el protector de la frente y lo usó para atarle las manos a Tenten por encima de su cabeza. Ella le miró con las pupilas dilatadas.

Él rompió un trozo de su manga para vendarle los ojos. Tenten se sintió enardecida por la perversión. Respiró con fuerza cuando sintió sus manos sobre su cuerpo, recorriéndola con deliberada lentitud. Ella encogió la pierna derecha al sentir sus dedos sobre la rodilla, subiendo hasta el muslo, donde se toparon con un estuche para kunais. Neji tanteó hasta desabrocharlo y sacó uno. Tenten notó el frío del metal en su garganta, bajando por su escote, y escuchó cómo él rasgaba la tela del obi. Se mordió los labios con fuerza. Él se desnudó antes de abrir el yukata de ella. Cuando lo hizo, apoyó las manos a los lados de su cabeza y descendió hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron. Tenten gimió un poco más alto que antes.

Neji acercó los labios a su oído.

-Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo tenerte así –dijo. Ella se giró, buscando sus labios, pero él la esquivó, torturándola - ¿Y tú, Tenten? ¿Me deseabas tanto?

Ella murmuró algo. Neji lamió las comisuras de su boca.

-Dilo más alto –dijo, implacable.

-Sí, te deseaba –dijo ella, medio sollozando – Te deseo, Neji.

Su boca atrapó la de ella en un beso brutal. Su cruda necesidad era mejor que todas las palabras de amor del mundo.

00000

Lee se despertó con una sensación dulce albergada en su pecho. Miró alrededor suyo y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre Sakura, abrazándola y apoyando la cabeza en su estómago. El yukata se le había subido y notaba el calor candente de sus piernas rodeándole la cintura.

Suspiró apenado y comenzó a levantarse. Al igual que la otra vez, no quería contemplarla al despertar, eso le haría sufrir demasiado. Iba a abandonar el futón cuando notó una mano pequeña agarrándole del tobillo.

-No te vayas –dijo Sakura con voz somnolienta.

Lee la contempló con una sonrisa triste. Ya estaba perdido. ¡No!, se dijo, tengo que dejarle las cosas claras. No podía seguir siendo un mero consuelo físico para ella.

-Sakura-san, escúchame –dijo, arrodillándose frente a ella con la espalda bien erguida y una mirada decidida – Yo sé que estás confundida…

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-…y que yo, para ti, no soy nada importante…

Ella alzó una ceja, perpleja.

-…Entiendo que estés enamorada de Sasuke pero…

Sakura no pudo aguantar en silencio.

-Un momento, Lee-san –interrumpió - ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva, tú misma me comunicaste lo que sentías por él, y que me necesitabas…físicamente. Yo estaría dispuesto a ayudarte, pero…

-Yo no estoy enamorada de Sasuke, Lee –dijo ella - ¿Siempre crees que una chica quiere a otro cuando te dice que te necesita? Porque eso es muy retorcido, ¿sabes?

Él parpadeó. Se acercó y la miró fijamente, apoyando la mano en su frente.

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien, Sakura-san? –ella estalló en carcajadas.

-Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil convencerte de que te quiero –dijo, sujetándose el estómago. Lee la miró en silencio durante unos segundos y luego la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Ella alzó el rostro y le besó con dulzura, eliminando eficientemente cualquier resto de confusión que quedara en su corazón.

00000

Al día siguiente, tras pasar una jornada sin problemas en el balneario, regresaron a sus casas. Después de todo, en Konoha siempre había trabajo que hacer. Nadie podía saberlo mejor que Tsunade. Tenía entre manos un problema bastante grande de papeleo. Miró al causante de todos sus problemas: Nara Shikamaru.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres un permiso para ser ciudadano de la Arena seis meses al año? –le preguntó. Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Hay algún problema? –dijo. Tsunade meneó la cabeza y suspiró ásperamente.

-No, supongo que no, y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que todo esto lo haces por la hermana del Kazekage –sonrió satisfecha al ver que se ruborizaba – En fin, rellena estos papeles y envíalos a la Arena. Ella tiene que rellenar estos otros, porque me imagino que Temari también querrá vivir los otros seis meses en la Hoja.

-Sí, algo así me ha dicho –dijo él, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Bueno, aquí tienes. Ahora, desaparece de mi vista.

Shikamaru salió de la torre del Hokage de muy buen humor. Llegó a casa sorprendentemente pronto para tratarse de él. Temari estaba sentada frente a la mesa, leyendo un libro y comiendo galletas de arroz.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –él agitó los papeles en el aire. Ella sonrió y sacó un periódico.

-¿Has visto algún piso interesante? –preguntó él.

-No, de momento no. Sigo sin saber por qué no podemos vivir con Gaara y Kankurô en la torre del Kazekage –dijo ella, dándole una galleta.

-A lo mejor se les despierta una faceta sobre protectora con respecto a ti cuando me vean entrar. Además, no quiero ser un intruso en la casa de tus hermanos –dijo él, mordiendo la crujiente galleta con determinación.

-Alguien está asustado… -murmuró ella. Él no se molestó en contestar, razón no le faltaba – Mira, creo que este es perfecto: "apartamento soleado en el centro, dos habitaciones, cocina y baño amplios, tercer piso con ático...", eso vendrá genial para que puedas pasarte horas mirando las malditas nubes –dijo ella. Siguió leyendo un poco y torció el gesto – Hay un pequeño inconveniente.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó él.

-"…excelentes vistas a la torre del Kazekage" –Temari le miró, esperanzada.

-Puedo vivir con eso –dijo él antes de ella cayera sobre él lanzando una exclamación de júbilo – Mendokusai…

00000

Naruto y Hinata subían las escaleras hasta la oficina de la Godaime. Tenían que hablar con ella sobre una misión de la que tenían que encargarse. Al llegar al despacho se dieron cuenta de que Tsunade no estaba. Había dejado una nota clavada en el respaldo de la silla.

-"No puedo más, me tomo una copa y vuelvo" –leyó Naruto - ¡Esa vieja perezosa no sabe lo que es ser un buen Hokage!

Hinata sonrió y se sentó, dando unos golpecitos a la silla de al lado para que Naruto tomara asiento también. Él obedeció, pero no aguantó mucho rato en silencio.

-_Ano-sa_, _ano-sa_ –dijo - ¿por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo, Hinata-chan?

Ella se ruborizó al ver la sonrisa malévola en su cara. ¿Cómo podía pensar en…_esas _cosas, precisamente en ese momento?

-Pero…es el despacho de la Hokage –dijo, protestando débilmente.

-No te preocupes –dijo él, acercándose más a ella – esta será mi oficina algún día.

La besó ligeramente, pero cuando iba a profundizar el contacto, sonó un golpe fuerte en el armario que tenían a la derecha. Ambos se habían levantado apresuradamente y miraban el mueble con la respiración agitada, como si la misma Tsunade fuera a salir de él. Naruto se acercó y escuchó más movimiento. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró a Neji y Tenten hechos un lío confuso de brazos y piernas, besándose sin parar y haciendo ruidos de satisfacción.

Neji se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Abrió los ojos y vio la cara indignada de Naruto. Tenten también le vio y se colocó la ropa a toda velocidad. Neji se tomó un poco más de tiempo.

-¡¿No os da vergüenza?! –gritó Naruto – ¡Revolcándoos como animales en el despacho de la Godaime! ¡Esto no es un hotel por horas!

-Cálmate, Naruto –dijo Neji – No hemos hecho nada que no hubieras hecho tú.

Naruto se ruborizó profundamente, a juego con Hinata.

-Lo que yo hiciera o tuviera intención de hacer no es el tema de esta conversación, estamos discutiendo que habéis MANCILLADO mi futuro lugar de trabajo.

-Ne…Neji-niisan… -murmuró Hinata. El murmullo apagado de su prima afectó a Neji un poco más que la cháchara incesante de Naruto.

Tuvieron que interrumpir la conversación al escuchar el carraspeo irritado de Tsunade, que ya había vuelto de su pequeño descanso, y no de muy buen humor. Los cuatro desearon estar en cualquier otro lugar.

00000

Chôji había quedado con Ino para salir a tomar algo. Esperaba que el padre de ella no le viera, porque eso hubiera complicado las cosas. Normalmente los padres eran muy protectores con sus hijas, y no parecía que el de Ino fuera una excepción.

Ella salió silbando y se acercó a Chôji. Él percibió el aroma a mimosas de la colonia que se acababa de echar.

-¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? –preguntó ella, cogiéndole de la mano – Me muero de hambre, así que piensa deprisa.

-¿Te apetece un poco de yakisoba? –dijo él. Caminaban por una calle poco concurrida en dirección a algún puesto ambulante de fideos. Un par de chicos vieron a Ino y se acercaron, silbándola.

-Oye, guapa, ¿por qué no dejas a ese gordo y te vienes con nosotros? –dijeron.

Chôji percibió las malas vibraciones y se puso tenso. Ino tenía una expresión de furia en ebullición pintada en la cara. Se giró hacia los chavales con el puño alzado.

-¡¡¡NO ESTÁ GORDO, TIENE LOS HUESOS GRANDES!!! ¡¡¡UOOOOO, VIVAN LOS CHICOS DE HUESOS GRANDES!!!

Los otros salieron espantados. Ino resoplaba todavía, pero se calmó al ver el rostro de Chôji inundado de orgullo.

-No podía dejar que se metieran con mi novio –dijo, agarrándole el brazo con decisión.

OWARIIIIII TT

000000000000000000000000000

Se acabó... Bueno, este fic lo escribí hace tiempo, y ahora que lo he releído, no he parado de ver defectos... Me siento muy avergonzada, pero espero que sea digno de los lectores... Reviews, please.


End file.
